


TSN Kink Meme Prompt Ficlets - Mark/Other

by twilight_shades



Series: The Social Network Kink Meme Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dimples, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_shades/pseuds/twilight_shades
Summary: 1) Cameron admires Mark and wants to date him. (Cameron/Mark)2) AU where Mark takes a liking to Cameron which Eduardo doesn’t like. (Cameron/Mark, Cameron/Eduardo/Mark)3) Tyler is protective of Mark after he collapses. (Tyler/Mark)4) High School 80s AU with Tyler and Cameron as jocks who love nerds Mark and Eduardo. (Tyler/Mark, background Cameron/Eduardo)5) Mark wakes up naked in bed with the Winklevii. (Cameron/Mark/Tyler)6) Tyler pretends to be Mark’s boyfriend due to chivalry (he also kind of likes Mark). (Tyler/Mark)7) Five times Mark accidentally ended up in Cameron’s lap and one time he stayed there. (Cameron/Mark)8) Tyler objects to Mark’s mouth around a pen. (Tyler/Mark)9) Tyler likes Mark’s smile, especially when it shows his dimples. (Tyler/Mark)10) Mark usually only focuses on his work, so when he pays attention to something else, the people in his life aren’t exactly thrilled – he should focus on them. (Mark/Any - Cameron, Chris, Dustin, Sean, Tyler, or No One)11) Five ridiculous romantic gestures stolen from movies that Dustin makes for Mark and one Mark makes for Dustin. (Dustin/Mark)Full prompts in chapter summaries.





	1. Gentlemanly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2011 to THE SOCIAL NETWORK KINK MEME [PARTS ONE - SIX] on [](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/profile) [**tsn_kinkmeme**](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/)
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own. Complete fiction. Characterizations based solely on dramatized characters as presented in the movie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/1522.html?thread=2952946#t2952946): Cameron/Mark. Years after the deposition they meet again at some party. Cameron can't help but admire Mark despite everything that happened and actively tries to be his friend (and more). XD sexy times is requested

Cameron smiles politely and hopes that none the horror he feels shows on his face. The woman hitting on him is a) married b) in one of his mother’s clubs and c) at least thirty years his senior. He makes his excuses to Mrs. Barnes (Sharon? Celia? Sissy? – he doesn’t actually remember, she’s always been Mrs. Barnes to him) and decides that he’s been at this gala long enough for form’s sake.

He heads out into the hall and nearly runs into someone. He’s apologizing even as he realizes who it is. “Mark Zuckerberg.”

Zuckerberg looks up at him, opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again, and says, “I have no idea which one you are.”

Cameron’s surprised into a laugh.

Zuckerberg tilts his head and studies him as if he’s now interesting.

“Cameron,” Cameron says.

“Okay. Hey, your family’s rich, right?”

“Well, we-“

Zuckerberg cuts him off. “No, don’t. I just meant, you’ve attended a lot of these things, right?” he asks gesturing at the doors leading to the gala.

“Yes.”

“How do keep from being bored?”

“I don’t. I think everyone gets bored at these things. The game is not to show it.”

“Huh, sometimes people are just confusing.” Zuckerberg shakes his head and moves to step around Cameron.

“I have a Facebook page,” Cameron blurts out.

Zuckerberg stops and looks at him again.

“Your idea _was_ much bigger than ours. But, you still shouldn’t have jerked us around the way you did.”

Zuckerberg gives him a considering look and says, “Maybe not.”

And Cameron feels like that’s a huge concession from him, bigger than their twenty-five million dollar settlement, bigger even than the rumored half a billion that Saverin got. Cameron nods a little and says, “It’s been nice talking to you, Mr. Zuckerberg,” aware that his ingrained formality probably sounds a little ridiculous.

Zuckerberg snaps his fingers and points at him. “You’re the polite one.”

Cameron blinks, startled. “Okay.”

Zuckerberg lets his hand drop and says, “Mark. Call me Mark.”

“Mark.” Cameron reaches out for a handshake.

Mark gives him an amused look, but shakes his hand and then heads over towards the doors.

“Mark,” Cameron calls.

Mark turns toward him.

“If I’m the polite one, what’s Tyler?”

Mark smirks, “The angry one.”

~~~

Cameron sees Mark again at an event a few weeks later (and maybe he’d been choosing which ones to attend based on the likelihood that Mark might also attend, maybe). Mark is standing with a small group, looking bored. And, oh God, Mrs. Barnes is making a beeline for Cameron, so he heads for Mark.

“Could I steal him away from you, for just a minute? We need to discuss something,” Cameron says to the group as he puts a hand on Mark’s arm. The vaguely familiar blond man looks like he wants to protest, but Cameron whisks Mark away before he can.

“What do we need to discuss?” Mark asks when Cameron gets him to a more or less empty part of the room.

“I don’t know, shoes and ships and sealing wax?”

“And cabbages and kings?”

Cameron peers at him. “Huh, I wouldn’t have thought you would like Lewis Carroll.”

“I don’t. But my tenth grade English teacher really did. You like him?”

“I like the absurdity of certain things he wrote.”

“Hmm. So, why are we actually here?”

“I needed to get away from somebody.”

“Okay, but why did you need me?”

“You looked bored and you’re interesting to talk to and you intimidate a lot of these people.”

“I very much doubt I intimidate any of these people. Have you heard how they talk to and about each other?”

“They can be vicious, but you’re honest and that’s a lot scarier.”

“You don’t seem scared.”

“I’m kind of in awe, does that count?”

Mark looks skeptical. “Are you kidding?”

“Remember, we were the ones who came to you because you impressed us. Is it hard to believe that I admire what you’ve accomplished? That I respect it?”

“A little.”

“Well, I do. And I like you.”

Mark’s about to say something when the blond man from the group Mark had been with comes over.

“Something up?” Mark asks.

“No, I just wanted to see if everything was alright,” the blond man replies.

Cameron gives the blond man a fake smile and holds a hand out for a handshake. “Cameron Winklevoss.”

The blond man’s smile is just as fake and the handshake is perfunctory. “I know. Chris Hughes.”

“Nice to meet you,” Cameron says.

“Likewise,” Hughes says.

“I’m fine, Chris. Why don’t you go get a drink?”

Mark and Hughes seem to have a silent conversation and then Hughes reluctantly excuses himself and heads over to the bar. Hughes orders something and then turns to watch them from the bar.

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Mark’s eyebrows shoot up. “Chris? No, he’s my PR guy.”

“He seems sort of familiar.”

“He was one of my roommates at Harvard.”

“Ah. He’s… protective.”

“He’s probably afraid I’ll say something insulting and you’ll sue me again.”

“It’d have to be pretty insulting.”

“Apparently, I’m really good at it.”

“Yeah, I remember that from the depositions. You were pretty good at cutting people down.”

“We all have our talents.”

Cameron chuckles.

“Okay, maybe you do like me. If this is all a joke or some elaborate plan for revenge, I will do horrible things to your Facebook page and you won’t be able to prove it was me.”

“Fair enough. But what if I do something else that makes you angry?”

“The internet is written in ink.”

“What?”

“I’ve mostly learned to control my knee-jerk reactions to people who… make me angry.”

“Did you hate us? When we filed the lawsuit?”

“No.”

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure Divya hated you.”

“I never hated anybody.”

“Good.”

Hughes is headed back over and he looks determined.

Mark sighs. “I’m going to go. I’ll see you around.”

“Goodbye. It was nice to see you, again.”

“Mmm.”

~~~

The next day, Cameron logs into Facebook and finds a friend request from Mark. He accepts it. His phone rings less than a minute later with a call from Tyler. If Tyler hadn’t been happy about it when Cameron had told him he’d run into Mark at the gala, he certainly wasn’t going to be happy about this. Cameron answers and lets Tyler yell at him.

Tyler winds down after a few minutes and asks, “What the hell?”

“Tyler, you really have to learn to let go.”

“God, Cameron, you don’t always have to be such a gentleman.”

“Yes, actually, I do.”

“Okay, but I don’t.”

“Well, that’s your prerogative.”

“Cam, what are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Mark Zuckerberg is an asshole. If you get hurt, no, _when_ you get hurt, well, I’ll kick his ass, but he won’t be entirely to blame because you _know_ this.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh my God, do you think I didn’t notice the crush you had on him in college? Do you think I didn’t know why you were so reluctant to do anything about his site?”

“I didn’t- I never-“

“Oh, please. Smart and sarcastic has always done it for you. Erin, Ben, Allie, do I need to go on?”

“He’s just a friend. He’s barely a friend.”

“And that’s all you want from him? Friendship?”

“I- I don’t know.”

Tyler sighs. “Yes, you do.”

“Okay. I do want more. But that doesn’t mean that he will.”

“Oh, whatever. Like you couldn’t charm the pants off a statue if you tried. Just remember, if he hurts you…”

“Tyler, there will be no kicking of asses.”

“Hmm. We’ll see.”

“I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Zuckerberg, Jesus. Thousands of Harvard alums and you pick the one we brought a suit against. He didn’t even _graduate_ , Cam.”

“Goodbye, Tyler.”

“Bye.”

Cameron disconnects and blows out a breath. Cameron loves his brother, but sometimes he wishes Tyler didn’t know him better than Cameron knows himself.

~~~

Cameron spends some time thinking about how to handle the situation. He finally decides to go with the direct approach. He thinks it’s the best way to go with Mark. So, the next thing they meet at, Cameron pulls him aside and asks, “Can we talk in private?”

Mark shrugs and then nods.

Cameron leads him out onto a deserted balcony. And everything he planned to say slips completely from his mind. Instead he says, “I talked to my brother about you.”

“Is he still angry?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“Okay.”

Cameron then blurts out, “He thinks I had a crush on you at Harvard,” and wants to kick himself for it.

“Angry and crazy is not a good combination,” Mark says.

“He’s not crazy.”

“You have to say that, he’s your brother.”

“I mean, he’s not wrong.”

“That’s not funny,” Mark says flatly.

“I’m not joking.” Cameron takes a breath. “I meant to be much more straightforward than this. Look, are you seeing anyone?”

“No.”

“Would you like to have dinner with me some time?”

Mark stares at him for a long moment, then says, “Give me your phone.”

Cameron’s a little puzzled, but pulls out his phone and hands it over. Mark takes it and pulls his own phone out. He programs Cameron’s number into his phone and his number into Cameron’s phone and passes it back.

“We’ve got a big update about to happen. I’m going to be very busy for the next three, maybe four days. Call me after that,” Mark says, then turns, and walks back inside.

Cameron stares after him, a little startled by how quickly that had happened. Apparently, straightforward was the way to go.

~~~

Cameron waits four days and then calls. Mark’s voice is clipped when he answers, but he says yes when Cameron asks him out to eat. When Cameron picks him up, Mark looks exhausted, dull eyes with dark circles underneath. Even his hair looks tired. Cameron calls and cancels the reservations he had for one of the nicer restaurants. He takes Mark to a little hole-in-the-wall diner where the food is simple, but good and the service is quick and cheerful. Mark looks a little surprised by it, but seems to enjoy his cheeseburger. Once he’s full, though, Mark seems to have a difficult time staying awake.

Cameron drives Mark home and he falls asleep about halfway there. Cameron pulls up to the house and watches Mark sleep for a minute. There’s something wonderfully endearing about a sleeping Mark. Cameron gets out the car and goes around to Mark’s side. He opens the car door and shakes Mark awake and walks him to his front door. He leaves Mark on the doorstep with a kiss on the cheek. He gets back in the car and doesn’t drive away until Mark’s inside and the lights come on.

~~~

The second date goes a little smoother. Or at least Mark doesn’t fall asleep. They meet at the movie theater. Mark makes ten sarcastic asides about everything from the acting to the lighting during the first five minutes of the movie and Cameron wonders why he’d thought this would be a good idea for a date. But it turns out that Mark’s comments are a lot funnier than anything on screen. And when he takes Mark’s hand in his own, Mark lets him. He walks Mark to his car after the movie ends and he gives Mark a short, soft kiss on the lips.

~~~

The third date is probably one of the oddest Cameron’s ever been on. He went looking for something that different, something not generic or expected, something specific to Mark’s interests. He ends up taking Mark to a tech fair. A lot of the people seem to know who Mark is, but they’re pretty cool about it. Still, there’s this vibe like Cameron’s with the rock star everyone wants to meet. Mark seems to know something about most of the gadgets there, while Cameron only has a vague idea of what they might be used for. It’s interesting and a little unsettling in a waiting-for-Skynet-to-come-online kind of way. Mark seems to be in his element without actually working and he looks like he’s enjoying it. Cameron counts it as a success.

Later, after Cameron’s brought Mark home, he gives Mark a long, deep kiss. He pulls back and feels a little smug about the slightly dazed look in Mark’s eyes. He turns to leave, but Mark stops him.

“So, I know this whole gentleman thing is, like, a part of who you are, but it’s also gentlemanly to, um, accede to your date’s wishes,” Mark says.

If Cameron didn’t know any better, he would say Mark was flirting. “And what would these wishes be?”

“For you to, oh, I don’t know, come inside? For, um, more kissing, maybe? For more than that, even,” Mark says, looking a little flustered.

He is flirting and Cameron finds it charming. “Whatever you wish.”

Mark opens the door and Cameron follows him in. Mark closes the door. Then he reaches up and pulls Cameron down into a kiss, a hot, messy kiss. He bites at Cameron’s lips and Cameron reaches down, puts his hands around Mark’s waist and lifts him, turning and pushing Mark’s back up against the wall. Mark’s legs come up and wrap around Cameron’s hips. Cameron licks at Mark’s mouth and then nips his way down Mark’s jaw to neck. Mark tilts his head back and Cameron strings tiny sucking kisses from one side of Mark’s neck to the other.

“Could we, uh, upstairs, my bedroom,” Mark pants out.

“Yeah, we could do that, yeah.”

Cameron slowly pulls back and Mark lets his legs drop. Cameron sets him down and Mark staggers a little. Cameron takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, getting back a little control. He opens his eyes and finds Mark’s eyes on him, they look darker and filled with heat, even if the rest of Mark’s face is blank. Mark turns abruptly and heads to the stairs. Cameron follows. Mark leads him to big bedroom. The bed is also big and the covers are pulled down. On the nightstand, there’s a bottle of lube and several condoms.

Cameron smiles. “So, this was planned?”

Mark frowns and then follows his gaze. “Oh, I bought those fifteen days ago.”

Cameron counts back. It’s the day after their first date. “That’s really kind of nice to know.”

Mark shrugs. He toes off his shoes and yanks off his socks.

Cameron sits down on the bed and takes his own off. Then he unbuttons his shirt. He reaches out and grabs hold of Mark’s hand and pulls him in. He unzips Mark’s hoodie and pushes it off and then pulls his t-shirt off. Mark shivers a little. Mark doesn’t have anywhere near the muscle definition that Cameron does and is on the thin side, but Cameron likes the contrasts between them. Mark reaches out a hand and runs it down Cameron’s chest. He runs a finger over a nipple and looks up at Cameron, Cameron sort of shrugs. That never really did anything for him. He tries the same with Mark’s and Mark sort of twitches. He pulls Mark so that he’s standing between Cameron’s knees and Cameron leans forward and licks at a nipple and Mark takes a gasping breath. He sucks a little and Mark’s hands come up and grab his forearms. Cameron pulls back.

“What else do you like?” Cameron asks.

“Huh?”

“What else do you like? Is there anything in particular you like to do?”

“I don’t know. What do you like?”

“Kind of depends. I’ll try almost anything once. I do like rimming, but it’s okay if you’re not into it.”

Mark pauses before he says, “Rimming? Oh.”

Cameron looks closely at Mark. “Have you- You’ve never done this before, have you?”

“I’ve had sex before, but not with a guy, no.”

“So, you and Saverin weren’t…”

“No.”

“Sorry. I just thought, well, it doesn’t matter. And you’re okay with this?”

“You asked me out and I said yes. We’ve been on three dates and _I’m_ the one who asked you up to my bedroom. If I was going to freak out, I’d have done it before now.”

“Up until now, it’s just been kissing.”

“Yes, but it’s not like I expected it to end there,” Mark says and tilts his chin towards the nightstand.

“Okay, point.”

“If there’s something I don’t like, it’s not like I’m not perfectly capable of letting you know.”

“Smart and sarcastic.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Not a thing.”

Mark lets go of his arms and pushes at his shirt. Cameron strips it off and lets it drop to the floor. Mark gives an abrupt push to his shoulders. Cameron’s lying on his back with his feet on the floor. Mark crawls up over him and sits on his hips. Cameron’s dick instantly goes from somewhat interested in the proceedings to completely ready to go. Cameron sucks in a sharp breath and grips Mark’s hips. Mark grinds down a little. Cameron groans and then undoes Mark’s pants. He reaches into Mark’s boxers and wraps his hand around Mark’s hard dick. Mark stills and licks his lips. Cameron pulls his hand free and rolls them over. He stands up and strips Mark of his pants and boxers and then sheds his own.

Cameron looks down at Mark. Mark’s looking up at him. Mark sits up and reaches for the bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand and he places them both in Cameron’s hands. “We don’t have to,” he says and when Mark gives him an irritated look, he adds, “Which you know.”

Cameron climbs up on the bed and gives Mark a kiss before he pulls back. He situates himself so that he’s kneeling between Mark’s spread legs. He puts the condom down on the bed beside him and slicks up three fingers as Mark watches him. He leans over Mark and licks at his nipple again. Mark shudders and he trails a slicked up finger slowly over Mark’s hole. Mark twitches a little. He licks again and circles his finger around Mark’s hole. Cameron teases with his tongue and his finger for a little while, until Mark’s breathing hard. He sucks the nipple into his mouth as he pushes his finger into the hole. Mark makes a strangled noise. He crooks his finger, just a little and Mark jolts. Cameron moves to the other nipple and licks at it while moving his finger in and out. He sucks the nipple into his mouth and pushes a second finger in. Mark sucks in a sharp breath.

Cameron scissors his fingers as his delicately licks at the nipple with the tip of his tongue. He bites down very gently on the nipple and Mark lets out a tiny moan. He pushes in his third slicked up finger and Mark gives a pained gasp. Cameron looks up at him and Mark’s mouth is bitten red and his eyes are wild. Cameron pulls back and carefully pulls his fingers free. He tears open the condom packet and rolls the condom on and then slicks it up. He’s gets up over Mark, with the head of his dick nudging up against Mark’s hole. He slowly pushes in as he watches every minute expression that runs over Mark’s face. Mark lets out a breathy little hurt, “Oh,” as he gets all the way in. Cameron holds himself still, waiting for Mark to adjust. 

Mark frowns at him and asks, “Why aren’t you moving?”

Cameron laughs a little and starts to move. Mark is tight and hot and it’s so good. It gets even better when Mark clenches down. Cameron lets out a startled groan and Mark does it again. Cameron says, “Wait, don’t, I’ll come.”

“That’s kind of the idea.”

Mark clenches down again and that’s it for Cameron. All that sensation contracts and then bursts forth as he comes. He stays there for a moment letting all of his nerve endings calm. He pulls back carefully, pulls off the condom, ties it off, and dumps it. Then he turns back to Mark. Cameron pushes Mark’s legs up and licks at his hole. Mark tenses and he does it again. Cameron licks and then pushes his tongue in. Mark softly whimpers and Cameron pushes his tongue further and swirls it around. Mark clenches and then he’s coming. Cameron pulls back to watch. Mark’s come stripes over his chest and abdomen and Cameron leans down for a taste. He licks up a little and then some more and pretty soon, Mark’s been licked clean.

When Cameron looks up at Mark, Mark has a lazy smirk on his face. “Always clean up after yourself?” Mark asks.

“That was cleaning up after you.”

“You caused it.”

“Well, okay. And, yes, a gentleman always cleans up after himself.”

“Ah.”

They smile at each other. Cameron maneuvers himself and Mark so that Cameron has his arms around Mark and Mark’s head is on Cameron’s chest. Mark doesn’t seem to mind. They stay like that for a while, silent.

Cameron’s starting to drift off when Mark suddenly asks, “Did you have a crush on me at Harvard?”

“I kind of have a type.”

“Oh, smart and sarcastic?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, lucky for you, I’m both smarter and more sarcastic than I was back then.”

“Oh yeah?”

“As a matter of fact, I think you’ll find that I am the smartest and most sarcastic guy you’ll ever know.”

“Good to know,” Cameron says. He’s smiling as he starts to drift off again. He idly wonders how pissed Tyler’s going to be when he brings Mark home for a family dinner. It’s his last thought before sleep takes him.


	2. A Better Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/3654.html?thread=4113734#t4113734): Cameron/Mark, Eduardo/Mark, AU. Mark takes a liking to Cameron, at least (insomuch as he takes a liking to anyone who's not Eduardo, Chris, Dustin or one of his programmer friends), and decides to share the clearly superior idea of Facebook with the Winklevii and gives them the option of being involved, or putting in additional funding alongside Eduardo's. Eduardo's a little hesitant and unhappy about the idea, not to mention the distinctly intrigued looks Cameron keeps shooting Mark. Lots of UST between Cameron/Mark and Eduardo/Mark and ending pairing is up to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three endings to this: Eduardo/Mark, Cameron/Eduardo/Mark, and Cameron/Mark. The Eduardo/Mark version is linked in the end notes. Both versions have the Cameron/Eduardo/Mark ending.

Mark is sort of reluctantly amused by Cameron Winklevoss. He’s just so polite in his emails and he always includes a quote that seems specifically designed to entertain Mark.

_Hello,_

_I was wondering if you had the chance to look at the outline we sent you. If you could please get back to us with your thoughts, it would be appreciated._

_Sincerely,  
Cameron Winklevoss_

_I don't care what is written about me so long as it isn't true.  
-Dorothy Parker_

_Hello,_

_Do you have time to meet and discuss progress? Please let one of us know as soon as possible. Thank you._

_Sincerely,  
Cameron Winklevoss_

_All you need in this life is ignorance and confidence; then success is sure.  
-Mark Twain_

_Hello,_

_We haven’t heard from you in some time. I know juggling classes and other projects can be difficult. Please let us know if there are any problems or issues. Perhaps we can help._

_Sincerely,  
Cameron Winklevoss_

_The greatest enemy of knowledge is not ignorance, it is the illusion of knowledge.  
-Stephen Hawking_

The other Winklevoss is fairly impatient. And the other guy, Narendra, just seems frustrated. Not that Mark blames him, exactly. He is giving them the run around.

It’s when Cameron finds him after class one day and asks not entirely stupid questions that Mark maybe, maybe decides he’s kind of okay. Cameron’s only a little patronizing and Mark has to wonder of he’s even aware because, honestly, he comes across as too _nice_ to be doing it on purpose. Mark might like Cameron even more if standing next to him didn’t make Mark think he looks like a troll in comparison. And, yes, it’s kind of shallow, but insecurities suck like that.

Eduardo is not that enthused when Mark says he wants to let the Winklevosses and Narendra know about the site. He’s even less happy when Mark informs him that Mark agreed to work on their site. But, at least, after he learns that, he agrees that it’s only fair that Mark lets them know (Mark’s never really concerned himself with fair – he had a better idea).

~~~

When Mark tells them, Cameron is intrigued, the other one is ambivalent, and Narendra is, well, incensed. But not at Mark, not really. Narendra is upset that Mark hasn’t been working on their site, but he seems a lot angrier at Cameron and the other one for not being angry. So, he goes storming out and the twins look at each other and then the other one follows after Narendra. Mark wonders if twins actually do have some sort of telepathic connection. Then he asks if they do. 

Cameron laughs. “Not really, we just know each other pretty well. So, tell me more about the site.”

“Your brother didn’t seem that interested.”

“He might have been more interested if you hadn’t called him ‘the other one’.”

“I can’t remember if his name is Tyler or Taylor. I know people get angry when you call them by the wrong name.” Which Mark knows from experience.

“I think he’d prefer a slightly wrong name to ‘the other one’.” Cameron is smiling at him, so Mark can’t quite tell if he’s serious.

“Hmm.”

“So, tell me again why your idea is better.”

~~~

Eduardo and Cameron don’t seem to care for each other all that much. Normally, Mark wouldn’t notice since they’re both awfully polite to each other, but then Dustin asks how Mark can stand all the tension between them and Mark starts seeing little signs. Eduardo clenches his teeth when Cameron shows up. Cameron seems to be either faintly amused or faintly challenging when he’s talking to Eduardo. They both do their best to get Mark’s attention. Mark sometimes has to kick them both out of his room when he’s coding.

Cameron seems to actually get how cool Thefacebook could be. And he seems to admire Mark and what he’s doing. Mark finds it flattering. It makes him feel… special. And it’s easier with Cameron.

Eduardo thinks Mark is smart and he thinks Mark has good ideas, but he doesn’t seem to think that Mark can take care of himself. It’s kind of annoying. But Wardo is a really good friend to Mark, even if Mark knows he isn’t the best of friends back. Which Eduardo accepts about him.

Mark can’t understand why they don’t get along. They’re both good-looking, they’re both very personable, they’re both concerned with how people see them, and they both have money. It seems like they both have a lot more in common with each other than with Mark. It gives him a headache when he thinks about it too long.

~~~

Things are moving so fast now. Everybody is out in Palo Alto. It was a suggestion of Cameron’s. Well, actually, he’d just suggested that Silicon Valley was the place to be for a tech start-up. They had settled on Palo Alto after finding a house there. Eduardo had come out, even though he hadn’t really liked the idea and had wanted to find advertisers in New York. Cameron had successfully argued that investors were the way to go.

It’s Facebook now, mostly because Dustin had kept calling the house the Thefacebook headquarters and it had really annoyed Mark. Mark and Dustin and the interns are coding pretty much all the time now. They’re doing it.

Mark wonders where they’d be if both Cameron and Eduardo hadn’t been so opposed to him meeting with Sean Parker. He’d wanted to, but when Cameron and Eduardo actually team up, they’re hard to disagree with. He supposes it doesn’t really matter. He’s got what he wants. He’s building something amazing with his friends. And if he sometimes wishes Cameron and Eduardo weren’t constantly trying to outdo each other, well, nothing’s perfect. A little healthy competition never hurt anyone, right?

~~~

They’ve got a big investor. They did it. Mark’s outside, just taking it in, while everyone else is inside, celebrating. Mark’s not sure why he isn’t inside with them. He’s also not sure why he’s not happier. Maybe because everything is going to be different now.

They’re getting set up with offices. It’s no longer just a few servers and a few programmers. Mark’s going to be making a lot of decisions that affect people’s lives. He can do it, he knows. It’s just really big.

He’s not going back to Harvard. Most of the guys have been talking about it - Eduardo, Cameron, Chris, and one of the interns. Dustin hasn’t been and Mark doesn’t think he will. Mark needs to talk to Wardo. Eduardo needs to understand that the CFO can’t be across the country, not now. He’s going to have to give up the position if he goes. And Cameron has his rowing. He’s been keeping it up.

If they go, Mark won’t feel abandoned, he won’t. He’s CEO, and while it would be nice to be surrounded by people he trusts, he can do it with just Dustin, he can. He’s going to change the way people connect with each other. He wishes he felt just a little bit less overwhelmed.

Dustin comes out and joins him by the pool. Mark’s not disappointed that it’s not Cameron or Eduardo, not even a little bit.

“So, they’re in there talking about how all of Harvard will know what we’ve done out here,” says Dustin.

“Yeah.”

“I have to wonder if they know what college is for.”

“Chris would probably says something about learning.”

“Wardo would say something about how it’s what you’re supposed to do.”

“Why did you go to college, Mark?” Dustin asks in a sing-song voice.

“To get a good job,” Mark says and smiles as Dustin says the last three words along with him.

They’re both silent for a few seconds.

“We can do this, Mark.”

“I know.”

“Still, it would be nice…”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go inside.”

“Okay.”

They go inside and Mark does his best to at least enjoy the atmosphere. He’s not entirely successful. When the celebrations start to wind down, Mark heads up to his room. Tomorrow’s a big day.

~~~

**Ending – Cameron/Mark**

Mark is sitting on his bed, spaced out. There’s so much to think about it keeps catching and distracting him. He’s kicked off his flip-flops, but hasn’t gone any further to get ready to sleep. There’s a knock on the door. He startles a little.

“Come in,” Mark says.

Cameron comes in with a smile. “Not asleep yet?”

Mark frowns at him.

Cameron laughs. “See, here’s where you politely reassure me that no, of course you’re not asleep, you weren’t even thinking of sleeping, and you want to know what you can do for me. You’re not supposed to frown at me and look like I asked you the stupidest question ever.”

“It is a stupid question and I was thinking about sleeping.”

“Never change, Mark.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

“Good.”

“What did you want?”

“Now that’s a interesting question, there.”

“It is?”

“There are many things I want. But right here, right now, there’s one thing in particular that I want.” Cameron gives him a warm smile.

“What’s that?”

“Don’t you think we’ve danced around this long enough?”

“Danced around what?” Mark asks, confused.

“Oh my God. Wow. And Tyler said I couldn’t have been more obvious if I had held up signs. Maybe I should have tried that.”

“What?”

“Hold on a second,” Cameron says and leaves the room. He’s back in a couple of minutes, shutting the door behind him. He has a legal pad and a Sharpie. He sits down on the bed across from Mark and writes something. He holds up the pad.

It reads:

**I LIKE YOU**

Mark looks at him, somewhat perplexed - that’s not exactly news. Cameron tears the page off and tosses it aside. He writes again and holds the pad up.

**AS MORE THAN  
JUST A FRIEND**

Mark blinks at because what? Cameron tears off that page, tosses it aside, and writes again. He holds up the pad.

**ALSO, I WOULD REALLY  
LIKE TO KISS YOU**

“You want to kiss _me_?”

“Yes. And more.”

“Oh, um, really?”

“Yes. Would that be okay with you?”

“I- Okay.”

Cameron stands, tosses the pad and Sharpie on the dresser, and rounds to bed. He sits next to Mark and leans in and kisses Mark softly on the lips. He pulls back.

“Is that it?” Mark blurts out.

Cameron smiles and leans in again. This time he kisses Mark firmly, his tongue stealing into Mark’s mouth when Mark gasps a little. When Cameron pulls back, Mark has to catch his breath. He reaches up with a hand and runs his fingers over his lips. Cameron’s watching him avidly.

“Like I said, I want more. So, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner Friday?”

“We have a lot of set up to do.”

“We need to eat.”

“I’m not… great at relationships. I’m pretty sure I’d be even worse at a long-distance one.”

“Yeah, about that – Stanford is a pretty good college and the rowing coach is willing to let me try out.”

“I thought you were going back to Harvard.”

“If you had just wanted to be friends, I probably would have headed back, horribly embarrassed for awhile. But I still would have come back out when I could. I do have to look out for my friends and my investment, don’t I?”

“I guess.”

“So, was that a yes for dinner?”

“What if it doesn’t work out? What if you’re stuck out here?”

“If it doesn’t work out, then at least I tried. The opportunity is worth the risk. Besides, I kind of like it out here.”

“Then, yes, I’d like to go to dinner.”

“Good. I’ll hold you to that, even if I have to carry you out of the new offices.”

“You wouldn’t really, would you?”

“Try me.”

Mark rolls his eyes. “Fine. Dinner.”

Cameron smiles and kisses Mark, one last quick kiss. Then he gets up. “I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Cameron leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

And if Mark picks up the torn off pieces of paper and tears off the one still on the pad and folds them up into a small square and puts it in his wallet, no one has to know but him.

~~~

**Ending – Cameron/Eduardo/Mark**

Mark’s just drifting off when he hears a whispered discussion outside his bedroom door. He can’t quite make out anything. After almost a minute, he walks over to the door and pulls it open. Eduardo and Cameron are standing there, looking surprised.

“Did we wake you up?” Cameron asks.

“No, not really,” Mark says. He reaches over and flips on the light. He blinks at the sudden brightness.

“Can we come in?” asks Eduardo.

Mark nods. Mark goes back over to the bed and sits.

Cameron and Eduardo come in. Eduardo closes the door behind him and then comes over and sits on the bed. Cameron gives him a narrow-eyed look and leans against the dresser.

“We had a little talk and we decided that you have to choose. Between the two of us,” Cameron says.

“Choose? Like, I can only be friends with one of you?”

Cameron looks at Eduardo.

Eduardo shrugs. “I told you.”

“Told him what?” Mark asks.

“That you hadn’t noticed us, um, competing for your attention,” Eduardo says.

“Of course I noticed, it was hard to miss,” Mark says.

“But do you know why?” Cameron asks.

Mark opens his mouth to say yes, but closes it again because obviously it’s not why he thinks. “Okay, so, why?”

Cameron and Eduardo look at each other again. Cameron shrugs and says, “Faint heart never won fair, uh, man - to mangle a quote.”

“Won fair man? What? Oh. I see,” Mark says, realizing.

“Really?” Eduardo asks Cameron.

“Oh, and you want me to choose,” Mark says.

“Yes,” both Cameron and Eduardo say.

“What if I don’t want to? Choose, I mean.”

Eduardo flinches a little. “Well, that’s a choice too, if you don’t want either of us.”

“That’s, um, not what I meant,” Mark says.

Cameron says, “Mark, if this some way for you to try to be fair-“

Mark smirks a little. “I know both of you like to credit me with the best motives, but really, fair is not an issue here.”

Eduardo says, “I don’t-“

“Okay,” Cameron says easily.

Eduardo looks at Cameron.

Cameron smiles. “I know how to share.”

Eduardo seems to take that as a challenge. “Fine.”

They both look over at Mark. 

“Did you want me to tell you what to do?” 

Cameron looks considering, but Eduardo says, “No.” Then he reaches over and brings Mark into a kiss. When Eduardo pulls back, somehow Cameron is right there, next to Mark on the bed. Cameron gives Mark a soft, sweet kiss. After he pulls away, Wardo pushes him down to lie on the bed. He gives Mark a short, hard kiss.

“I can see the benefits of competition,” Mark says breathlessly.

Eduardo moves down Mark’s body and mouths at his dick through his shorts. Mark gasps a little and tries to find something to grip with his hands. Cameron laces his fingers through Mark’s and pushes his hands down on either side of Mark’s head. Cameron kisses him as Eduardo pulls down his shorts. Mark gives a short stifled groan into Cameron’s mouth as Wardo licks at the head of his dick. Cameron pulls back a little and grins at Mark. Cameron leans down again and Mark offers up his lips but Cameron bypasses them and goes for his neck, just below his jaw, sucking lightly. Then Eduardo starts sucking on Mark’s dick and it’s all Mark can do to keep from bucking his hips up. Eduardo sucks and then pulls off and Mark doesn’t whimper, he doesn’t. Eduardo licks teasing stripes up and down his dick while Cameron licks and sucks at his neck. Eduardo takes Mark in his mouth again and it’s too much.

“Wardo,” Mark calls out in warning.

Eduardo doesn’t pull away, just keeps sucking, and Mark comes. Clenching his fingers hard into Cameron’s hands. Eduardo finally pulls off and coughs a little. Cameron pulls back and untangles their hands. He looks at Mark’s neck with something like satisfaction. Mark feels utterly drained and like he could sleep for days. He wants to reciprocate, though.

“I want to-“

“It’s fine, Mark,” Eduardo says.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Just sleep,” says Cameron.

“Are we- Can we do this again? I mean, not exactly this, although I wouldn’t be opposed,” Mark says.

Eduardo looks at Cameron and says, “I think that can be arranged.”

Cameron looks back at Eduardo. “I think maybe it will happen as often as we can make it happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Version with Eduardo/Mark ending](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11566344/chapters/25986504) (TSN Kink Meme Prompt Ficlets - Eduardo/Mark, Chapter 17)


	3. Caretaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/3654.html?thread=5537350#t5537350%0A): Mark/Tyler. During the depositions Mark finally realizes how alone he truly is. His eating and sleeping habits become worse until finally he collapses while leaving the Winklevoss deposition. What if Tyler became all super protective and worried for Mark because it's the first time he's ever seen him vulnerable.

Mark Zuckerberg is a little shit. But Tyler has to admit, he has a way with words. After Tyler calms down a bit, he’s sort of entertained by how Zuckerberg skewered their lawyer. Tyler’s never much liked lawyers. 

Sometimes, he wonders if they’re doing the right thing. Sure, Zuckerberg gave them the run around – he should’ve told them flat out that he was working on his own site. But Tyler’s just not sure if they should be suing. He was pushing for it, yeah, but Facebook is miles from HarvardConnection. Tyler has a quick temper and, actually, so does Divya. Cameron’s supposed to keep them in check. Which he did, for a while. Tyler thinks that if they’d won that race at the Henley Regatta, Cameron never would have gone for this. Yes, their lawyers think the case has merit, but they’re lawyers.

Zuckerberg looks as bored as Tyler feels. He also doesn’t look entirely well. He’s pale with dark circles under his eyes and he keeps looking at the empty seat where Saverin was. Tyler’s beginning to feel like a bully.

They finally, finally get to the last day. But it seems to go on forever. Tyler doesn’t really notice that everything is wrapping up. He’s thinking about his training schedule and what he wants for dinner. The room empties out, Cameron talking to Gage with Divya following along. All of Zuckerberg’s lawyers file out. Zuckerberg, on the other side of the table, eventually stands, shaking Tyler out of his stupor. Tyler gets up and Zuckerberg drops. Tyler freezes for a second in surprise and then hurries around the table. Zuckerberg’s lying crumpled on the floor. Jesus, he looks tiny. Tyler kneels next to him and checks his pulse and makes sure he’s breathing.

Tyler places a hand on Zuckerberg’s shoulder. “Zuckerberg. Zuckerberg. Mark.”

Zuckerberg’s eyes flutter open and he looks at Tyler in confusion. He sits up shakily.

“Do you- Is there someone I should get?” Tyler asks.

“No. No, I’m fine.” Zuckerberg gets up and almost falls over again but Tyler catches him by the shoulders. He lets go of one for a second and pulls a chair over. He manhandles Zuckerberg into it.

Zuckerberg blinks at him and asks, “Why are you helping me?”

Tyler shrugs. He’s always had a soft spot for anything or anyone that’s hurting or needs help. Cameron calls it chivalry. Tyler thinks Cameron honestly wouldn’t feel out of place as a knight of old. Supposing, of course, that knights of old were anything like the stories.

Tyler has nursed a couple of abandoned baby animals to health. He’d helped Lila Hart home after she’d had an accident on her bike. She had given him his first kiss when they got there. He’d rescued that cat from Stuart and his jerk friends. He’d helped Pete when he’d had his allergic reaction. It’s really just something he does. While he may talk a good game, he’s never in his life intentionally caused someone injury (except maybe for Cameron, once or twice, but that’s just brothers).

“Hold on a second,” Tyler says and leaves the room. He finds the break room and grabs a bottle of water and finds a protein bar and an apple. He heads back to the conference room.

Zuckerberg is still sitting there, elbows on his knees, head bowed. Tyler puts the bottle of water, the protein bar and the apple on the table. Zuckerberg looks over at them and then up at Tyler. He raises his eyebrows.

“I thought maybe low blood sugar or something,” Tyler says.

“I haven’t eaten in… awhile, I guess.”

“Is that a thank you, Zuckerberg?”

Zuckerberg grunts. He grabs the protein bar, opens it, and takes a bite.

Tyler doesn’t know why, but he’s suddenly amused. His phone buzzes. It’s a text from Cameron asking where he is. He texts back that he’s doing something and will catch up with Cameron later. Tyler pulls out the chair and sits down next to Zuckerberg. Zuckerberg slants him a look, but doesn’t say anything.

One of Zuckerberg’s lawyers comes back to the room and looks surprised to see them there. “Mr. Zuckerberg, I would really advise against this.”

“It’s fine,” Zuckerberg says.

“Mr.-“

“It’s fine,” Zuckerberg repeats flatly.

Apparently, the lawyer can hear the ‘go away’ in it as clearly as Tyler can because he nods and leaves the room.

“Why didn’t you tell us to fuck off? That you had your own idea?” Tyler asks and is surprised at himself. He hadn’t even realized that question was lurking in his brain.

“You were really patronizing. It pissed me off.”

Tyler supposes it could have come across that way. Tyler’s kind of amazed that Zuckerberg answered at all. “Come on, let’s go get some dinner.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“You’re suing me?”

“Yeah, but besides that.”

Zuckerberg laughs a little. “Okay.”

~~~

By the time they get seated at the restaurant, Tyler’s wondering if this was a good idea. Zuckerberg looks dead on his feet. But it can’t hurt to get him fed. They order.

“So, Zuckerberg, trouble sleeping?” Tyler asks.

Zuckerberg shrugs. “You can call me Mark, you know, since you’re buying me dinner and all.”

“Who says I’m paying?”

Mark looks up at him, startled.

Tyler smiles.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Despite rumors to the contrary, I am a decent person.”

“But you don’t like me. In fact, before today I would’ve said you hated me.”

“I’ve been angry at you. And I think you’re a little shit. But you think I’m a condescending prick and I doubt you’re very happy with me. So, it evens out.”

“That’s kind of a weird way to look at it.”

Tyler shrugs.

Their food arrives. Tyler makes no secret of the fact that he’s watching Mark eat. Mark seems faintly amused, but eats a fair amount.

~~~

Mark falls asleep in the cab. Tyler tries to wake him up when they get to the hotel where Tyler is staying. He finally gets Mark to a semi-conscious state, but can’t really get anything coherent out of him. Tyler has no idea where to have the cab drop Mark and he doesn’t really want to send him off alone like this anyway. So he pays the driver and gets Mark out. Tyler ends up practically carrying Mark up to his room.

Tyler gets in the room and dumps Mark gently on the bed. He goes over and digs out a t-shirt from the dresser. He tosses it at Mark. Mark looks down at the shirt in his hands in confusion. Tyler sighs. He goes over to Mark, takes the t-shirt and puts it on the bed next to him. Tyler strips Mark out of his ‘business attire’ so that all he has left is his boxers. Mark doesn’t make any move to stop him, just watches him groggily, shivering in the chill hotel room air. Tyler helps him put the t-shirt on. It looks almost laughable on him, several sizes too big, but Tyler isn’t laughing. Mark looks young and small and tired. He seems so unguarded right now, almost fragile.

Tyler pulls down the covers and gets Mark under them. Mark’s eyelids are drooping, but he keeps blinking them back open. “Go to sleep, Mark. Things will be better after you get some sleep.”

Mark gives a ghost of a laugh. “One friend. One and done,” he mumbles out.

Tyler frowns. “What?”

But Mark is asleep. Tyler gets ready for bed. He looks at himself in the mirror after he’s brushed his teeth. Tyler’s not falling for this guy, is he? Mark’s not usually like this. Tyler’s pretty sure Mark’s just at a low point. On the other hand, it’s not like the smart, successful, sarcastic side is unattractive. And as much as Tyler can be a caretaker, he appreciates someone who can stand up for themselves, which Mark can obviously do. Tyler knows exactly how overbearing he can be. He needs someone who can push back.

Tyler turns out the bathroom lights and goes back to the bedroom. He turns out the lights in the bedroom and climbs into bed. He lies awake for a few minutes and then gives in to his inclination and curls around Mark.

~~~

In the morning, Tyler orders room service and watches as Mark eats. Mark studies him, looking faintly amused again. Mark takes a shower and dresses in his clothes from yesterday.

Mark goes to leave the room, but turns back when he gets to the door. “Thanks.” It’s a weird combination of grudging and sincere.

“You should call me some time, when this is all settled.”

“I don’t have your number.”

“You’re a resourceful guy, I’m sure you can figure something out,” Tyler says with a smirk. He’s pretty sure the challenge will appeal to Mark.

Mark tilts his head and exits the room.

About thirty seconds later, there’s a knock on the door. Tyler pulls it open to find Cameron on the other side.

“Was that Mark Zuckerberg I just saw coming out of your room?” Cameron asks.

“He had a little trouble last night. I was just helping him out.”

“Oh, no, no, no. Tyler, Mark Zuckerberg, billionaire, is not a bird with a broken wing.”

“No, he’s not. But Cameron, just because someone has money, it doesn’t mean they can’t be hurt.”

Cameron sighs. “You’re right, you’re right. I shouldn’t have implied otherwise. Just… be careful.”

“Do you really think I’m in danger of getting hurt or something?’

“I think you’re a much nicer person than you pretend to be. I think you care a lot more than you want anybody to know.”

Tyler rolls his eyes.

~~~

The settlement offer comes in later that day. There’s a little back and forth and their lawyers are sure they can get more. But Tyler is tired of this and he knows Cameron is too, so they get Divya to agree to the last number. Two days later, they’ve got the agreement hammered out. Tyler makes sure the papers don’t have a no contact clause. Everybody signs.

~~~

That night, Tyler is trying to decide whether to leave in the morning or stay for a few more days. His cell rings.

“Hello.”

“Hi,” Mark says.


	4. Sealed with a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/4426.html?thread=7222090#t7222090%0A): Mark/Tyler, Eduardo/Cameron High School AU. Fluffy High School 80s AUfic. I want a the Winklevoss twins to be jocks and Eduardo and Tyler to be the nerds that they are in love with!!! I just want something that if fluffy and cute.

Tyler stomps up the stairs at home. Coach had kept him after to ‘discuss’ his attitude. At least Cameron had found a ride home and hadn’t been there to listen and nod and give Tyler his disappointed face. Tyler thinks he was perfectly justified about letting the rest of the team know how he felt about them being crap at the plays that had been called. Yes, it sucked that they had had to learn all new plays, but it’s been almost a month.

Tyler gets up to his room and can see Cameron on his bed in his room directly across from Tyler’s. Thank God they have their own rooms. He knows Cameron didn’t mind sharing and sometimes he even gets a little down whenever Tyler shuts his door and shuts him out. Sometimes a guy needs his own space though. Which is something Tyler had had to explain to their father three years ago in a very awkward conversation full of half sentences and a lot of euphemisms. It’s not like their house doesn’t have enough bedrooms.

Tyler drops his bag on the floor next to his desk. He kicks off his shoes and flops on his bed. Across the hall, Cameron sighs loudly. Tyler knows that’s his cue to ask what’s wrong, but maybe if he doesn’t respond, Cameron will just stop. Cameron sighs again, louder. Yeah, Tyler didn’t think so.

“What’s up, Cameron?”

Cameron gets up and comes over into Tyler’s bedroom and closes the door. Okay, so, serious then. Cameron pulls the desk chair out so the back is facing Tyler, he straddles it and folds his arms along the top of the backrest.

“Ty,” Cameron says and then pauses.

Uh oh, something big then.

“Ty, how did you figure out that you liked boys?”

Ah. “I didn’t. I just knew.”

“You did?” Cameron looks troubled.

“Yeah, it… just is, you know.”

“Oh.”

“For _me_.”

“I, um, I-“

“Look, Cam, you like girls. You always have. But sometimes you look at guys.”

“I do?”

“Yeah. And it’s cool. You can like both.”

“You don’t.”

“That’s me. Everyone is different. Girls just don’t do it for me. But they do it for you. And maybe some guys do it for you, too. You can be bi. It’s fine.”

“It’s confusing.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Let it be confusing. Until it isn’t anymore.” Sometimes Tyler feels years older than Cameron instead of just minutes.

Cameron mulls it over for a few seconds. “Thanks, Ty.”

“Whatever. What brought this on?”

Cameron ducks his head. “There’s this guy. Skinny thing. He just, and I, um, he kind of-“

“Makes your heart go pitter-pat?”

“Shut up. I just, I like him.”

“Who is he?”

“Eduardo. Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, little bit of an accent, really nice. He’s a sophomore, one of the Roos.”

Some councilperson or some such had had the brilliant idea to have the district lines redrawn and somehow it had happened just before school started. As a result, a third of all the kids going to Roosevelt (the Roos) came to Midland and a quarter of the Midland kids ended up at Eastside. It had left all of the schools scrambling. Midland had lost some of their athletes and gained others, which was why all the playbooks had been changed. The game against Eastside is going to be weird.

Tyler knows who Cameron is talking about. Mostly because Tyler has his eye on another Roo, one that Eduardo hangs around. Mark Zuckerberg. He’s in two of Tyler’s AP classes. Something about his sharp cheekbones and his sharper blue eyes and his even sharper tongue just does it for Tyler. Anyway, Eduardo is pretty good looking.

“Not a bad choice,” Tyler says.

“Oh. Um, you don’t-“

“No, not him.”

“Who, then?”

Tyler doesn’t usually talk about this with his brother. He knows he can, he just usually doesn’t. Only a few people at school know, their close friends. Their parents know, too (Dad doesn’t seem to care, but sometimes Mom gets fretful, so Tyler doesn’t bring it up much).

“His friend,” Tyler says.

“The redhead? He’s kind of, um, unique.”

“No.”

“Oh God, not Mark Zuckerberg. Did you hear what he said to that substitute?” Cameron asks.

Tyler smirks. “Yeah.”

“You would think it was funny.”

“Everyone thought it was funny.”

“Some of us thought it was mean.”

“But you still thought it was funny.”

“I guess.”

“So, Eduardo, huh?”

“Yeah. So, what do I do now?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, figure that out first.”

~~~

On Friday, Tyler is cutting behind one of the school buildings after practice when he comes upon Mark and Eduardo sort of surrounded by Sean Parker and a couple of his stoner buddies. Sean is one of those slickly popular guys that somehow always comes across as sleazy to Tyler. Sean is talking to Mark and Mark looks vaguely interested in whatever Sean’s spouting. Eduardo looks a little upset and sort of pissed off. Eduardo tries to herd Mark off, but Sean keeps blocking them in.

“Is there a problem here?” Tyler asks. Tyler knows he can be intimidating without even trying. Being almost 6’5” and a football player, it happens pretty often. Although, maybe it has a bit to do with attitude because it doesn’t happen nearly as much for Cameron.

Sean looks up and takes a second to focus. “Nah, just having a little talk.” He turns back to Mark and says, “Think about it.” He smiles and winks. He sidles away, his stooges following along.

“He just wants to use you,” Eduardo says to Mark.

Mark rolls his eyes.

“Thanks,” Eduardo says to Tyler.

“You’re one of the Twinkletoes, right?” Mark asks.

“Mark!” Eduardo says, incredulous.

“Yeah, like I’ve never heard that one before. It’s Winklevoss. Tyler Winklevoss.” Tyler’s kind of amused, but doesn’t let it show.

“Oh, yes, right, _Winklevoss_ ,” Mark says, giving the name a couple of extra syllables.

“Like Zuckerberg is so much better,” Tyler says.

“I never said it was,” Mark says.

“Ignore him. I’m Eduardo and he’s Mark.”

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Mark says sarcastically.

Eduardo elbows Mark.

“Oh, the pleasure’s all mine,” Tyler says, deadpan.

Mark looks sharply at him.

“Anyway, thanks again,” Eduardo says.

“Not a problem. You guys need a ride?”

“Oh, uh, wow, that would be great,” Eduardo says.

Mark frowns at Eduardo and they have some sort of silent conversation with pursed lips and raised eyebrows. Then Mark turns to eye Tyler warily.

“What?” Tyler asks.

“Why?” Mark asks suspiciously.

“Oh, you caught me. I want to get you in my car so I can take you somewhere and have my wicked way with you.”

Mark blinks at him and then huffs out a little laugh.

“Car’s over here,” Tyler says, leading the way to the upper parking lot.

Cameron’s waiting for him. Cameron’s eyes get big in surprise when he sees who’s with Tyler. Cameron quickly puts on a smile. Cameron and Eduardo do some ridiculously polite back and forth over who gets shotgun. Mark rolls his eyes and Tyler almost joins him. Mark slips around them and slides into the passenger seat, making the point moot. Eduardo and Cameron get in the backseat. Tyler gets in the driver’s seat. Technically, the car belongs to both of them, but Tyler usually ends up driving.

Cameron looks almost giddy. “I’m starving. You guys want to get something to eat?”

Eduardo nods enthusiastically and Mark shrugs. Tyler takes that as a yes, starts the car, and heads over to Lulu’s, a diner that he and Cameron like. Eduardo and Cameron talk the whole way there, occasionally trying to pull Mark and Tyler into the conversation. Mark generally responds with a grunt and Tyler’s not much better.

They get to Lulu’s. You can order at the counter, wait for your number to be called, and go up and get your food or you can wait for a waitress. They decide to order at the counter before finding a booth. Cameron and Eduardo are talking about student council, now. Mark seems bored by this so Tyler asks him about spreadsheets since he seems to know more than their CompSci teacher. And suddenly there’s a deluge of information coming at him.

Their number gets called and Eduardo and Cameron go up to fetch their food. They are being absurdly charming at each other. Mark is watching with a slight frown.

“My brother likes your friend,” Tyler says casually, trying to gauge Mark’s reaction.

“My friend likes your brother,” Mark says coolly. He’s silent for a second. “If he hurts him, I will hack into his permanent file and make a mockery of it and no one will be able to prove that I did it.”

“Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

“That’s kind of cool.”

Mark looks a little startled by that. “ _I_ always thought so. Eduardo thinks it’s kind of terrifying.”

“Oh, it’s that, too. I mean, you never know when you might cause Global Thermonuclear War, or, you know, make it so machines can take over the world.”

Mark rolls his eyes.

After they eat, Cameron says something about walking it off. Eduardo agrees with him and somehow it ends up with Cameron walking Eduardo home. Eduardo asks Mark if he wants to come since apparently Mark only lives a few houses over. Mark makes a face and Eduardo laughs. Cameron and Eduardo head off and Tyler and Mark get back in the car.

Tyler looks at Mark and tries to think of a subtle way to let him know that Tyler likes him. Then he reconsiders because subtle probably isn’t going to cut it. So he just says, “Want to go somewhere and make out?”

Mark looks shocked for second, but quickly puts on a blank expression. He chews on his bottom lip as he looks at Tyler consideringly. “Okay.”

Tyler smiles. “My parents aren’t back until late and Cameron won’t be back for awhile, want to go to my place?”

“Alright.”

They get to the house and Mark calls his mom. Tyler tries to keep a straight face as he listens to Mark’s side of the conversation.

“Hey Mom, I won’t be there for dinner, I’m at a friend’s.”

“Yes, I had something to eat and no, it’s not Eduardo.” Mark sighs. 

“No, it’s not Dustin or Chris, either.” 

Mark looks exasperated. “I have other friends.”

“His name is Tyler. He’s a football player.”

“No, I’m not tutoring him. He’s a friend,” Mark says a little angrily.

“Yes, Mom.”

“Fine.”

Mark hangs up and gives him a look that dares him to say anything.

Tyler leads him up to his bedroom and closes the door behind them. Mark fidgets a little. Tyler nudges him over to the bed. Mark sits and Tyler sits next to him. He leans over and kisses him. Just a simple close-mouthed kiss. Mark’s tense. Tyler kisses him and then again and then Mark relaxes a little and leans into Tyler. Tyler licks at the seam of his lips and Mark slowly opens to him. Tyler slips his tongue inside and Mark makes a little noise.

They kiss for awhile, eventually ending up lying on their sides. Tyler gets a hand on Mark’s skin, under his shirt, while the other is in Mark’s hair, holding his head steady. Mark puts a hesitant hand on Tyler’s chest. Tyler sucks Mark’s bottom lip, biting down softly. Mark seems to like it.

All of a sudden, the door bursts open and they pull apart. Cameron says, “Hey, Tyler- Whoa, sorry.” Cameron backs out, closing the door behind him.

Tyler sighs and leans his forehead against Mark’s and says, “Totally broke the mood, didn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

~~~

Cameron is so happy, he’s bubbly. Eduardo’s agreed to go to a movie with him. Cameron is practically humming with excitement even while he teases Tyler about Mark. Tyler can’t even be that mad at him, Cameron hasn’t been this happy since he and Leslie broke up.

Tyler calls up Mark because sometimes even Cameron has good ideas. A girl answers the phone and seems astonished that he wants to talk to Mark.

“Hello,” says Mark’s voice.

“Hi, it’s Tyler. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie.”

“Just because your brother is taking my friend doesn’t mean you’re obligated to take me.”

“Hey, whoa, I know I’m not obligated. I like you and I kind of thought you got that when I made out with you.”

“Oh. I thought I was just, you know, there. Convenient.”

“Yeah, um, convenient is not the first word that comes to mind when I think of you. No, I like you and even though my brother is ridiculous sometimes, a movie is a pretty good first date.”

“First?”

“Yes, it comes before second.”

“Ha, ha.”

“Look, if you don’t want to, you can say no. If _I_ was just convenient, well, I’ll be a little upset, but I’ll get over it,” Tyler says.

Mark murmurs something that sounds like “Not convenient at all.”

“What?”

“Okay. But I don’t really want to see _Peggy Sue Got Married_.”

“Uh, neither do I.”

“That’s what Eduardo and Cameron are going to see.”

“Oh. Cameron probably told me that, but I wasn’t paying that much attention. I thought we could see _Crocodile Dundee_.”

“Um, okay.”

~~~

Things progress from there. Tyler convinces Mark to actually show up to a few of their games. Eduardo doesn’t have to be convinced by Cameron. He’s enthusiastic enough about it that he could almost be cheer captain.

Tyler and Cameron get let into Mark and Eduardo’s little circle of friends (basically, Chris and Dustin, also Roos). Tyler introduces Mark to Divya and a couple of other guys. Mark sort of casually insults them like he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. Divya doesn’t care for it that much, but the other guys are on the team with Tyler and are used to Tyler being a little cutting, so they take Mark in stride.

Chris and Eduardo sometimes get on Mark’s case about being rude. Dustin just kind of rolls with it. He also tends to find Mark hysterical. Tyler’s maybe a little jealous. Of course, Eduardo adores Mark, so if Eduardo wasn’t dating Cameron, Tyler would be ten times as jealous of him as he is of Dustin. Somehow, Mark picks up on his jealousy. Tyler doesn’t really have any idea how since Mark is kind of hopeless at reading people. Mark plays with it a little, teasing Tyler when they make out about how Dustin said the funniest thing. Tyler growls and winds up leaving a hickey on Mark’s neck that Mark. Won’t. Stop. Touching.

It’s really kind of weird dating someone whose friend is dating his brother. Mostly because Cameron won’t shut up about Eduardo and there is stuff that Tyler really doesn’t need to know. But sometimes, Cameron lets some stuff slip about Mark that Eduardo’s told him. That’s not so bad. And given the speculative looks Mark sometimes shoots at Cameron, Tyler’s pretty sure Eduardo’s kind of the same with the overshare.

~~~

Cameron and Eduardo are starting to get serious, even if they’ve only kissed a few times (Cameron is moving slower than molasses, but he’s like that with everyone he dates). Tyler’s not sure about Mark and him. Mostly because they don’t talk about it. Tyler likes Mark, but doesn’t know how serious he wants to be about Mark. Not until the day he and Cameron meet Mark and Eduardo at the car after practice, as has become fairly regular, and Mark has a black eye.

Tyler’s stomach drops and he feels such a well of rage that he’s almost sick with it. He’s over to Mark in a few seconds. He gently angles Mark’s face in his hands so he can see his eye better. It looks worse up close.

“What happened? Who did this?” Tyler’s voice is quiet. But Cameron must hear the fury in it because he steps up to Tyler and lays a calming hand on his back.

Eduardo clears his throat and Tyler looks over at him. He looks guilty and embarrassed. “I, it was an accident.”

Tyler calms down a little because, yeah, Eduardo wouldn’t do this on purpose. “What happened?”

Mark says, “Genius here decided that he was going to hit Sean and I kind of got in the way.”

“Yeah, and I’m really sorry,” Eduardo says miserably.

“Yeah, I got that. I got that after the first time you said it and the second and the fifteenth time.” Mark sort pulls his head a little, like he’s testing to see if Tyler will let go. Tyler doesn’t.

“What did Sean do?” Cameron asks.

“He was just being an ass. And he said something about my father,” Eduardo says, shaking his head. He says to Mark, “You should have let me hit him.”

“Mrs. Summers was right there. She would have gotten you suspended. Your father would have _loved_ that,” Mark says.

“Wait, how are you not suspended if she saw you hit Mark?” Cameron asks Eduardo.

“Mark told her we were just horsing around. I don’t know if she was convinced, but since we’re friends and Mark wasn’t blaming me, she let it go,” Eduardo says.

Tyler delicately touches Mark’s eye. Mark flinches a little. Tyler finally, reluctantly, lets go. “Come on, let’s go get some ice on that,” he says gruffly.

They all get in the car. Eduardo apologizes to Mark three more times on the way to Tyler and Cameron’s house. Tyler sees in the rearview mirror when Cameron kisses Eduardo’s red knuckles. They get to the house and Cameron and Eduardo go to the living room. Tyler takes Mark up to his room and comes back down to the kitchen and gets some ice and wraps it in a towel. Eduardo comes over to the kitchen and hovers in the doorway and watches him.

“What?” Tyler asks.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“I know.”

“Mark, um, Mark may not seem like it, but, uh, he’s got feelings like everybody else.”

Tyler blinks at him in confusion. “I know that.”

“I’m saying this badly. Mark’s my friend. And he may not seem like he’s easily hurt, but he can be. I think a lot of his defenses are there so that people can’t get close enough to do it.”

“Okay.”

“He’s, uh, let you in a lot further than most. Please, um, just be careful with him.”

Tyler nods solemnly.

Eduardo smiles at him and goes back to the living room where Cameron pulls him down on the couch and cuddles up to him. Tyler shakes his head and heads upstairs.

He walks into his room and closes the door. Then, as an afterthought, locks it. Mark is looking at the back cover of _The Crucible_ , something Tyler’s reading for English.

“It’s kind of interesting,” Tyler says.

Mark looks up and Tyler wants to wince at his eye. “I think of it as a kind of warning not to let emotions get the better of your reason.”

Tyler raises an eyebrow.

“They aren’t put to death for witchcraft because of reason, but because of fear and jealousy and hysteria.”

“Hmm. Hey, lie down.” Tyler holds of the ice wrapped in a towel.

Mark puts the book down and lies down on the bed. Tyler comes over and sits down on the bed next to him. He gently holds the towel up to Mark’s eye.

“Does it hurt?” Tyler asks.

“A little. It really hurt right after. Don’t tell Wardo.”

“Okay. Does Sean bother you a lot?”

“Sean _bothers_ Eduardo. I don’t know, he’s okay. He has big ideas. And it’s kind of nice that he thinks I can do something with them.”

“I think you can do _anything_ you set your mind to.”

Mark gives him a half-smile.

“God, I really like you, so much,” Tyler blurts out. Tyler rolls his eyes at himself. “I just, I thought you should know. How I feel about you.”

“Oh yeah? Why, you asking me to go steady?”

“No. Well, maybe. Yes, actually, I guess I am.”

“Oh. Um, really?”

“Yes.” Tyler reaches up with the hand not holding the ice steady and strokes a finger down the unhurt side of Mark’s face. “So?”

“Do I get a pin or a jacket or something?”

Tyler smiles because that’s a yes. “Do you want one?”

“No, I guess not. I would drown in your jacket, anyway.”

Strangely, Tyler suddenly wants to see just that – Mark in Tyler’s too large letterman. Or really, Mark in anything of Tyler’s. It make him feel weirdly possessive. He pulls the towel from Mark’s eye and checks it. He gives in to an unexpected impulse and delicately kisses the bruise just below Mark’s eye. He pulls back and Mark’s watching him. He puts the towel back up.

“Fine,” Mark says.

“Fine?”

“I’ll go steady with you. But you can’t tell Cameron or Eduardo. I’d never hear the end of it.”

“Deal.” Tyler leans down and seals it with a kiss.


	5. Double Your Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/5147.html?thread=8916763#t8916763%0A): Cameron/Mark/Tyler. Mark wakes up naked in bed with a sore bottom, the Winklevii, and no memory of how he got there. Bonus points for size difference and manhandling and Mark being all OUTRAGED ANNOYANCE! at being pushed around but ultimately turned on because, y'know, hot.

Mark slowly drifts from sleep to awareness. The sheets feel weirdly crisp and don’t smell right. He opens his eyes and closes them again. It’s too bright in the room. His mind starts to come online and he puts it all together. He’s not in _his_ bedroom, but in a hotel room. He stretches a little and ow, his ass is sore. What the hell did he do last night? He remembers his coding marathon and then Chris saying that he needed to attend the Something Something for the Benefit of Something. Which sort of explains it.

“Morning,” says a deep, somehow familiar voice.

Mark opens his eyes and turns his head in the direction of the voice. “Oh,” pops out of his mouth in surprise. It’s a Winklevoss. Well, at least he can identify his bedmate. Sort of. He has a fifty percent chance of being correct.

“Morning,” says an identical voice from his other side.

Mark turns his head and yes, there’s the other one. Before he can stop it, he blurts out “What the hell?” and winces. There goes his chance for a graceful exit.

“What do you mean ‘what the hell’?” the one on the left asks, scowling.

Mark’s not all that great at lying, but he contemplates it anyway. “I, um-“

The one on the right is peering at his face. “You don’t remember last night, do you?” he asks, sounding a little horrified. “But you had maybe two glasses of champagne. Unless you were already drunk before you got there. Oh God.” He looks upset.

Mark sighs. “No. I was up coding for, like, sixty hours. That plus the champagne, well. Sometimes I end up, um, flirting with someone. I’ll remember later.”

“You do this often?” the one on the left asks, frowning.

“This is the third time it’s happened, although one of those times I got slapped instead of sex,” Mark says. And why did he answer that? It’s not really any of their business.

“With someone?” the one on the right asks quietly.

“What?” Mark asks.

“The flirting. Is it with whoever happens to be there?” the one on the right asks.

“No. Cameron, right?” Mark asks the one on the right.

“Well, at least you remember a name,” the one on the left says.

“I know both of your names, Tyler, but you are _identical_ twins, so excuse me if it takes me a whole minute to identify who is who when I haven’t talked to either of you in years, as far as I can remember,” Mark says.

“Sometimes our father still gets it wrong,” Cameron says with a faint smile.

“Still?” Mark asks with a frown.

“He used to mix us up all the time,” Tyler says.

“Yeah, and you didn’t help when you decided to call me Tyler for two weeks that one time,” Cameron says to Tyler.

Mark huffs out a laugh. “My sister once tried to convince me that my name was actually Inigo Montoya.”

“Did it work?” Tyler asks.

“Kind of. Still like swords,” Mark says.

Cameron laughs.

“What time is it?” Mark asks.

“Almost noon,” Tyler says.

“Crap, I have to get to work,” Mark says.

“It’s Sunday,” Cameron says.

“Well, my job has never exactly been nine to five, Monday to Friday,” Mark says. He sits up with a little groan. He glares at Tyler for his quickly (but not quickly enough) hidden smug smile. He looks around for his clothes.

“Aren’t you CEO? Don’t you make the rules?” Tyler asks.

Mark spots his clothes piled on a chair. He gets up, goes over, and starts dressing. “Yes and yes.”

“So, can’t you go in whenever you want?” Tyler asks.

“I do.” Mark finishes dressing. He looks up and is a little disconcerted to find both of the twins watching him.

“I didn’t mean go in any time. I meant, like, not go in,” Tyler says.

“Oh. But I like my work. And as shareholders, is that really something you want to discourage?” Mark says and heads for the door.

“I don’t actually know how to answer that,” Cameron says.

“Well, it’s been- I’m sure it was fun. It feels like it probably was. Bye,” Mark says as he opens the door and steps out.

“Wait-“ someone says as the door closes behind him.

Mark debates knocking and finding out why they wanted him to wait, but decides against it. He heads toward the elevator.

~~~

Five hours later, he’s finished what started him on his coding tear in the first place. He leans back in his chair and squirms. He’s still sore. And just like that, it all comes flooding back to him. He’d kind of wondered if maybe he hadn’t realized they were both there, but no, he’d flirted with both of them. Very obviously and pretty badly, as per usual, which is why he usually forgoes flirting. Although, it has worked two out of three times, recently, three out of four if you count people.

Things had progressed swiftly after Mark said, “You’re really good looking. I bet you’re really good in bed. With your rowing. You probably have really good rhythm. Stroke, stroke, stroke.”

Cameron and Tyler hustled him back to their hotel room in seemingly no time. Mark went to his knees in front of Cameron, but Tyler hauled him back up, easily.

“Hey,” Mark protested.

“I have a better idea,” Tyler said and then proceeded to strip Mark out of his clothes.

“Hey,” Mark protested again, because he could get undressed on his own.

Then Mark was naked and Tyler positioned him, facing away from Tyler. Mark tried to turn around, but Tyler grabbed hold of his hips and held him there. Tyler called Cameron over. Cameron knelt in front of Mark. Mark looked down at him with wide eyes. Cameron licked his lips and sucked Mark’s dick in. Mark almost bucked, but Tyler had a firm grip. Then Mark felt something at his hole. Something very wet. Tyler’s tongue. Mark had never felt anything like it. Tyler’s tongue stabbed in and Cameron sucked hard and then swallowed around Mark’s dick and Mark was gone. Mark came and then sort of went boneless with how fast and how good it was. And then Tyler picked him up and put him on the bed, face down. Mark would have totally said something, but, well, orgasm.

A few minutes later, there were hands at Mark’s hips again, pulling him up on his knees and spreading his legs. Mark grunted his annoyance – he wasn’t a doll. The mattress dipped. Then a slick finger circled his hole and pressed in and another finger quickly followed. Mark had only gone this far a few times. He’d always really enjoyed fingers – able to bend and twist and stretch. The fingers pulled back and then there was a third and Mark gasped a little. Mark kept expecting the fingers to pull out and be replaced by a dick, but the fingers kept going and pretty soon Mark pushed back on them. The fingers were relentless and he was quickly hard and dripping.

Mark warned, “I’m going to-“

“Come,” Tyler said, demanded really.

So Mark did, with a muffled shout, and then slumped, ready to fall asleep. But the fingers were still there and they slowly started working at him again. He was oversensitive and it made him twitch. It was maddening, but good, somehow. Cameron laid down beside him. He was naked and hard and wearing a condom. The fingers pulled free and Mark was lifted so that he was straddling Cameron’s hips.

“I can move. All by myself, even,” Mark said, a little irritated, even if he hadn’t exactly minded being put there.

Tyler seemed to not pay him any attention. One of Cameron’s hands joined Tyler’s to help maneuver Mark. They positioned him and Cameron’s dick and then let Mark sink slowly down. Both Mark and Cameron shuddered as Mark took him fully in. Mark braced his hands on Cameron’s chest and started to lift himself, but Cameron stopped him and then pulled him down so that his chest was flush with Cameron’s.

“What-“ Mark said and cut himself off as he felt a slick finger circle his stretched entrance.

The finger prodded where they were joined and then slowly, inexorably, pushed in. Mark may have made an undignified noise then. The finger stretched at him even more and then a second one slipped in. Mark clenched his teeth and tried not to tense. Cameron’s hand came up and wrapped around the side of his neck, his thumb stroking over Mark’s jaw. Mark slowly unclenched his teeth. And a third finger made it’s way in alongside Cameron’s dick. Mark felt overstretched and overfull. It was painful and amazing and a little terrifying. The fingers were removed.

“Hey,” Cameron said. Mark looked at him and Cameron asked, “Okay?”

Mark nodded.

Something blunt and slick and bigger than a finger nudged at his hole. Mark took a deep breath as it pressed in. Mark dug his fingers into Cameron’s arms. Tyler pushed all the way in and everyone was still for a few moments. Mark breathed harshly. Then Tyler started to move. And it was like tiny explosions going off in Mark’s nerve center. Tyler moved a little faster. Mark felt overloaded with sensation until suddenly he came, muscles clamping down. Someone groaned, but Mark barely heard it as all his senses had seemed to go haywire and then everything went black.

When Mark opened his eyes again, he was on his back between Cameron and Tyler. He was empty and aching and exhausted. Someone had cleaned him up and he felt like he should say something. Instead, he yawned.

“Go to sleep,” Tyler said.

Mark wanted to argue, mostly for the sake of not doing what anyone told him to do, but sleep had pulled him under.

Mark blinks the memory away after a few minutes (or maybe a little longer than that). He looks the twins up online and types up a quick email. _I remembered. It was good._ He stares at it for a second and then adds: _Thanks._ And then he sends it to both of them.

~~~

Two days later, his assistant comes in with an odd look on her face. “Cameron and Tyler Winklevoss are here to see you. They don’t have an appointment,” she says.

“I’ll see them,” Mark says.

She shows them into the office and then exits, closing the door behind her. He can see her hovering through the glass walls and wonders what she thinks is going to happen.

“Hello,” Mark says.

“Hi, we were wondering if you’d like to have dinner with us?” Cameron asks.

“Like a date? With both of you?” Mark asks.

“Yes,” Cameron says with a smile.

This is kind of unexpected, but not bad. Mark wonders if this is some weird form of chivalry or if they actually want to continue on. “Will there be sex afterwards?”

“That’s not, we don’t… expect anything,” Cameron says.

“Oh,” Mark says, disappointed.

“Unless, of course, you want there to be,” Tyler says with a smirk.

Mark looks at the clock and then looks at his screen. “Oh. Okay. Pick me up here at seven?”

“We’ll be here,” Tyler says. He nudges Cameron, who looks like he wants to says something more, and they leave.

Mark takes a couple of moments to think about what he wants to do tonight. Then he gets back to work. He needs to get this done because he’s going to come in late tomorrow.


	6. Against a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5147.html?thread=9941019#t9941019%0A): Mark/Tyler Fake Boyfriends. Tyler Winklevoss sees Mark Zuckerberg again for the first time at some kind of important business meeting a year (or years, whatever) after the lawsuit. He maybe takes a minute to appreciate the way Mark's legs look in the tailored trousers he was forced into wearing before getting ready to leave, when he notices man he's never seen before wrap his hand around Mark's wrist and edging into his personal space, despite Mark clearly not appreciating it. Tyler considers ignoring it but he can hear Cameron in his head lecturing him about Being a Gentleman and pointing out how small Mark is compared to ~~everyone~~ the other man. So he walks over, puts an arm around Mark's thin shoulders, and tells the man to let go of his boyfriend unless he wants to have a problem. The man looks like he's about to argue before he does the smart thing and leaves. Expecting gratitude, Tyler is surprised to see Mark glaring up at him. [Continued in the notes, long prompt is long.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it turns out the man who had been harassing him is the new whatever working at Facebook and the second he realizes Mark is not, in fact, dating Tyler Winklevoss, him and his grabby hands and unwanted advances will once again be all over Mark. Cue shenanigans. ..or something like that. I kind of just wanted to set up a reason for them to need to start the charade, and then to keep it up. I also like the idea of Tyler being the one to insist it's a good idea, because he was maybe warm for Mark's form back when ~~Mark was stealing their idea~~ they were at Harvard ~~and during the lawsuit, and whenever he sees him doing an interview and insulting reporters~~. If anon prefers Cameron, I wouldn't say no, I just like the idea of Tyler and Mark because Tyler's anger was passionate, and that gave me ideas. He also seemed more likely to smack a bitch if the need arises, which it would because Mark would get himself in trouble a lot...because he's small and lovely and has pretty cheekbones.

Tyler goes to the shareholders’ meeting, his brother’s admonishments still ringing in his ears. He doesn’t know why Cameron thinks he doesn’t know how to behave in a public business setting. It’s been years and he got over his anger at Zuckerberg a while ago. Cameron usually attends these, but couldn’t make it to this one, so Tyler’s attending in his stead. Tyler doubts there’s going to be to be anything earth-shattering announced. But Cameron’s all about being a responsible shareholder.

Tyler sits down in the conference room and looks at the packet that was handed out. He suddenly feels like he’s being watched. He scans the room and finds Zuckerberg staring at him intently. It’s strange to have all of that attention, weirdly empowering. What he would have given to have it back when. Zuckerberg looks at him a little speculatively, then his face clears and he looks away. Tyler has no idea what that was about, but he would very much like that attention back.

The meeting ends, with nothing of any real significance coming up. Tyler drags his heels a little bit about leaving as the room empties. He’s maybe, sort of, watching Zuckerberg out of the corner of his eye. So he sees when some guy sort of descends upon Zuckerberg. The guy is all up in Zuckerberg’s space, looming over Zuckerberg’s smaller form, apparently oblivious to the fact that Zuckerberg’s body language is practically screaming _get away from me now_. Then the guy wraps a hand around Zuckerberg’s arm when he tries to edge away. It’s really none of Tyler’s business, but maybe Cameron’s speeches about chivalry and how gentlemen behave have influenced him more than he thought. Tyler goes over and slides an arm around Zuckerberg. Zuckerberg looks up at him with startled eyes.

Tyler leans down and pecks him on the cheek, whispering, “Just go with it.” Tyler straightens up and holds out a hand to looming guy. “Tyler Winklevoss, I don’t think we’ve met.” Tyler gives him a smile that he knows says _you should get your hands off him right now, if you don’t want to lose them_. 

Looming guy steps back, letting go of Zuckerberg’s arm, and stands up straight. He’s still a couple of inches shorter than Tyler. He narrows his eyes at Tyler and says, “No, we haven’t. Trevor Bingham. Nice to meet you.” His smile is almost as sharp and says _you win – for now_. He turns to Zuckerberg and says, “I’ll talk to you later.” He turns and makes his way out of the room, leaving Tyler and Zuckerberg alone.

Zuckerberg steps away from Tyler and Tyler reluctantly lets his arm fall. “What was that?” Zuckerberg asks, looking irked.

“I thought you could use some help. That guy was kind of a douche.”

“I might have expected this from your brother, but not from you.”

Oh, that was probably what the scrutiny from earlier was about – Zuckerberg figuring out that he wasn’t Cameron. “Maybe some of his attitudes have rubbed off on me. Anyway, you’re welcome.”

“Oh, yes, thank you so much. Because it’s not like as soon as he figures out that we’re not together, he’ll be back. Or, oh wait, he will,” Zuckerberg says sarcastically.

“Why don’t you just tell him to back the hell off?”

“Why didn’t I think of that? Oh, I did, just before you came over. You saw how well that worked.” Zuckerberg sighs. “Probably nothing short of firing him is going to work.”

“He works for you?”

“Yes, and I need him.”

“Can’t you get somebody else?’

“Nobody as good. I guess I’ll just have to put up with it.”

“I could put the fear of God in him.”

“I don’t want him to quit, either.”

“Sorry.”

“Whatever. I guess I appreciate the impulse to help, even if you didn’t really.”

Tyler looks at Zuckerberg and he feels bad. It’s still none of his business, but he did insert himself into the situation. Maybe there’s a way to fix this. “What if he doesn’t figure it out?”

“I wouldn’t have hired him if he wasn’t smart. All he has to do is ask around,” Zuckerberg says.

“What if it’s a new thing? Me and you?”

“You not being around might clue him in.”

“So I’ll be around.”

“What?”

“I’ll show up, take you out. I’m sure he’ll give up after a while.”

“You want to be my… pretend boyfriend?”

“Why not? I’m not seeing anyone. Although, I’ll have to remember to call you Mark and not Zuckerberg.”

“Why would you do something like that?”

“It was kind of my idea. Plus, I really don’t like that guy.”

“If I recall correctly, you don’t much like me, either.”

“No, I was angry at you. There’s a difference.”

“It’ll never work.”

“I don’t see why not. It’s not really that hard to convince anyone that two people are dating. We go out together a few times, get seen together, touch each other, people will notice and come to the obvious conclusion.” And it’s not like it will be a hardship on Tyler or anything. 

Zuck- Mark looks skeptical.

“Hey, it’s up to you. If you really want to put up with that guy…” Tyler trails off, hoping he’s a better prospect than putting up with the unwanted advances of Trevor.

“Fine.”

~~~

It turns out that fake dating is harder than actual dating. Mostly because everything has to be planned with the purpose of being seen or noticed by Mark’s employees. So they go to dinner at restaurants in the area near Facebook. And Tyler brings lunch to Mark while he’s at work, rather than taking him out. Tyler likes it when Trevor is near Mark’s office because it gives him an excuse to escalate his contact with Mark. And he really likes touching Mark – a hand on his neck or the small of his back, an arm around his waist or shoulders, even fingers linked together once or twice. At first, Mark had given him a slightly dubious look each time Tyler had touched him. Now, sometimes, he even leans into the touch a little.

Tyler gets a little tired of all the pretend stuff, but only because it’s pretend. Mark can be really funny when he’s gets his snark on and Tyler doesn’t have to rein in his own sarcastic nature. Tyler wants to date Mark for real - take him places that won’t remind him of work, maybe have dinner at his place and watch a movie on the TV, kiss him in that I-want-to-know-every-inch-of you sort of way. It’s very frustrating.

Strangely, Mark doesn’t appear to have told his friends that it’s pretend. He has to hold back his laughter when Chris and Dustin corner him after a lunch with Mark and do the if-you-hurt-him-we’ll-hurt-you thing. It’s kind of sweet, although he does wonder why they hadn’t gone after Trevor. He figures Mark must not have told them.

Of course, he tells Cameron everything. Cameron laughs at him and then when he sobers up, he praises Tyler for his rescue. Then Cameron tries to get him to tell Mark that he wants to make it real. Tyler is going to, he just wants a little more time with Mark in case Mark doesn’t want it real.

~~~

There’s a charity celebration that Facebook is sponsoring and Tyler gets invited as Mark’s date. There’s an open bar and Tyler gets warned about letting Mark have tequila (“Seriously, dude, keep him away from it,” Dustin says in a low voice) and vodka (“Mark and vodka do not mix, really, they don’t,” Chris says). Tyler asks Mark about it. Mark laughs and says that Chris and Dustin just don’t like him drunk in public places and that tequila or vodka tend to be what he chooses if he’s planning on it.

Tyler’s already learned about the dangers of a drunk Mark after going to a bar with him once. Drunk Mark is terrifyingly good at verbally skewering people. Drunk Mark is also prone to sparkling eyes and cheerful smiles, which makes his face just open up and look really appealing. That night in the bar, Tyler had had to keep Mark out of range of both angry fists and groping hands. Drunk Mark doesn’t even really seem to mind being physically lifted and moved from one place to another by Tyler. Tyler likes drunk Mark, but he doesn’t really want to share him.

Tyler fetches champagne for Mark at the event, instead of any hard liquor. Unfortunately, Tyler forgets to check if Mark’s eaten anything that day. So, Mark is drunk on champagne. If Tyler hadn’t wanted to overstep his fake boyfriend bounds, he could have made sure Mark had eaten. Mark starts smiling and Tyler wonders if he can get away with just standing in front of Mark, hiding him from people. He knows Trevor’s lurking around somewhere. After a while, though, Mark actually does end up behind him. Mark slips around him and grips the back of Tyler’s suit jacket, leaning his head against Tyler’s back.

“Any particular reason I’m playing human shield?” Tyler asks dryly.

“I’m… resting.”

Tyler smiles. Mark is terrible at lying. “Liar.”

“That’s not very chivalrous,” Mark says, stretching out the last word, over-enunciating it.

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to mistake me for my brother.”

“There’s someone I’m trying to avoid. In the far right corner.”

Tyler looks over and sees someone who looks familiar. Ah, it’s Saverin. “Will he make a scene?”

“No. He’s always polite, but it seems like he wants to hit me. I wish he would hit me, get it out of his system. Maybe then talking to him wouldn’t feel like stepping into a minefield.”

Tyler watches Saverin. Watches him look around like he’s searching for something or someone. His gaze meets Tyler’s and goes piercing and angry for a second. He gives Tyler a polite nod that Tyler returns. Yeah, he’s pretty sure that Saverin doesn’t just want to punch Mark. “Did you and he ever…”

“Almost. Once. He stopped it, said we shouldn’t.”

Tyler wonders if he regrets it. “Come on, I think we’ve spent long enough here. We can go.”

“Okay.”

Mark lets go of his jacket and Tyler turns around. He puts an arm around Mark and leads him out. Tyler drives him home and Mark’s nearly nodding off by the time they get there. Tyler escorts him inside. Tyler shoves him gently down onto the couch and Mark pulls him down to sit beside him. Mark leans against him and dozes off. Tyler sits there, letting him sleep. After a while, Tyler wakes Mark up and guides him to his bedroom, helps him undress, and gets him into his bed. Tyler looks down at Mark and wants to climb in beside him and wrap himself around Mark so badly, it’s like a physical ache. He leaves.

~~~

Tyler has to tell Mark he wants this for real. And he will. Soon. But not today. Today is the company picnic. It doesn’t sound much like something Mark would set up. Of course, Mark really does like his employees and wants them to be happy, so he does his best to accommodate anything that boosts morale. Tyler suspects that Dustin had a hand in encouraging this. And setting up the games. There are children running everywhere and people talking and eating. It’s an unusually nice day. Mark seems almost content. Tyler feels almost content. He wants this. He wants to have a place beside Mark.

Mark is avoiding Trevor, not just avoiding talking to him alone, but going out of his way to keep both himself and Tyler from interacting with Trevor. Tyler wonders if Trevor said or did something. The picnic is winding down. It’s been a good day. They’d even won the three-legged race. Well, sort of. Dustin grumbled that they’d cheated just because Tyler had picked Mark up halfway through the race and carried him to the finish line. Mark had glared, but Tyler had seen the amusement in his eyes. Everyone else had thought it was hilarious. They’re among the last of the lingerers as everything is packed up when Trevor comes up, someone trailing behind him.

“Tyler, Mark,” Trevor says affably.

Mark frowns.

“Trevor,” Tyler says politely.

“I’ve been trying to catch you all afternoon. I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend,” Trevor says.

“Boyfriend?” Tyler asks.

“Yes, I told Mark all about him last week and I wanted to make sure they met. This is Peter,” Trevor says.

“Pleased to meet you,” Tyler says automatically to the slightly embarrassed man Trevor seems to want to show off.

“It’s nice to meet you, too. I’ve heard a lot about you. Trevor says your relationship is an inspiration,” Peter says with a smile.

“That’s nice to hear,” Tyler says. Mark is standing there mutely, so Tyler elbows him gently.

“Um, hi, yes, it’s nice,” Mark says woodenly.

Trevor and Peter take their leave. Tyler looks at Mark.

“What?” Mark says, a little belligerent.

“Nothing,” Tyler says.

They’re both silent on the trip to Mark’s place. Tyler is feeling hopeful. If Mark had known that Trevor was no longer an issue, but continued with the charade anyway, maybe he feels the same way Tyler does. Tyler supposes that this could just be Mark being cautious, wanting to make sure Trevor is really not interested anymore.

Tyler pulls into Mark’s driveway and turns off the engine. Neither makes a move to get out. Tyler undoes his seatbelt and turns slightly towards Mark. Mark slowly takes his seatbelt off, too.

Tyler says, “So…”

“So, I guess we’re done with this,” Mark says impassively.

“Oh?”

“Well, obviously Trevor’s moved on. There’s no reason to continue the pretense.”

“Hmm. And why didn’t you tell me about it last week?”

“I, um…”

“I liked you. Back at Harvard.”

“What? You did?” Mark asks, looking confused.

Yeah, that was kind of a non sequitur. “Yeah, I did.”

“Why?”

“Well, I’ve always liked smart people. Even when they’re jerking me around, apparently. Plus, I kind of wanted to put you up against a wall and kiss all of the disdain out of you.”

“I- What- Why didn’t you?” Mark asks, then looks surprised at himself.

“You were pretty good at avoiding us.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have,” Mark says almost to himself.

“I like you now, too.”

“You do?”

Tyler nods.

“Do you still want to put me up against a wall and kiss me?”

“There are lots of things I want to do with you. Up against a wall, in a bed, in the shower, on the floor, and anywhere else I can think of.”

“Oh,” Mark breathes out. He swallows and asks, “How about in a car?”

“A car seems like a really good place to start.”

“Good.”

Tyler leans over and Mark leans in to meet him. They kiss, tentatively at first, then more deeply. Tyler reaches out to pull Mark in closer. Mark’s arms come up and wrap around Tyler. Tyler sort of loses himself in the kiss, his body buzzing with adrenaline and desire. He reluctantly pulls back after a few minutes, panting. Mark’s breathing hard and licking his lips. Tyler almost pulls him back in.

“Hey, my house is right over there. And it has walls, and beds, and showers, and floors, and like, counters and tables, too,” Mark says.

Tyler smiles. “Let’s go.”


	7. Of Luxury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5147.html?thread=10547739#t10547739): Mark/Other. Five times Mark accidentally ended up in Twin of Anon's Choice's lap...and the one time he stayed there.

1\. Mark looks around disinterestedly at the people at the party. He didn’t really want to be here, but Dustin had whined and Chris had cajoled and Eduardo had coaxed. Girls are stilled pissed about FaceMash. Well, some of them are, some don’t care. But Mark doesn’t really want to meet any of the ones who are still pissed. And also there are some of the guys who row crew here. Which makes Mark think about Erica.

Mark’s standing near the couch when some guy sort of stumbles down the steps and right into another guy, who takes a big step backward right into a girl, who knocks into Mark, who falls backward over the couch arm and right into someone’s lap. He blinks up at the big, blond guy whose lap he’s in. The blond smiles at him.

“Well, hello,” the blond guy says.

Mark scrambles up off of his lap. “I, um, didn’t-“

“No, I saw. You okay?”

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, my dignity will recover. Maybe.”

The guy laughs. “I thought it was a very graceful fall.”

Mark raises an eyebrow at him. “Okay,” he says skeptically.

“I’m Cameron.”

“Mark, Jesus, are you okay?” Eduardo says, seeming to pop up out of nowhere.

“I’m fine,” Mark says.

“Good. Come on, we have to go rescue Dustin,” Eduardo says.

Mark gives Cameron a half-wave as Eduardo pulls him away.

 

2\. Mark fidgets as he stands by the booth at the bar and grill while he outlines the basics for a site. He’d just run into Narendra and the Winklevii and hadn’t been able to make his escape before Cameron had started asking questions. He’s not sure how much attention they’re actually paying him. They look like they’ve been here for awhile, given the amount of bottles on the table. Cameron, at least, seems interested.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Cameron says as he reaches up and pulls at Mark’s arm.

Cameron’s pull is pretty strong and Mark lands half on and half off Cameron’s lap. Mark scoots off of his lap as Tyler and Divya start laughing. Mark mumbles something about how he needs to be somewhere and gets up to leave.

“Wait. Come on, can’t you stay awhile?” Cameron says with an honest-to-God pout.

“No. I can’t. See you around,” Mark says and hurries off. He weirdly antsy the rest of the night.

 

3\. Mark gets to the lecture hall late. It’s already mostly filled up. He spies a seat near the middle of a row. He sighs inwardly. He really wants to hear this guy speak and he doesn’t want to be standing for it. He makes his way along the row as carefully as he can. Unfortunately, one guy doesn’t even try to move his feet out of the way and Mark is so busy avoiding them that he gets caught up in the strap of someone’s bag. And down he goes. Right in someone’s lap. That person’s hands come up and grip his hips. 

He’s almost expecting the amused voice when it comes. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Mark isn’t easily embarrassed, but he feels his face heat. He turns his head to look at Cameron. “Yeah. Funny.”

“It kind of is.”

“Yeah,” Mark says shortly. 

Mark moves to get up. Cameron just lifts him with his hands at Mark’s hips. Mark’s face is flaming now. He makes his way to the empty seat. He doesn’t look at anyone. It takes forever for his blush to die down. And when Chris asks him about the guest speaker, he answers vaguely, unable to remember anything the guy said.

 

4\. Mark splashes water on his face in the bright, clean bathroom. They’re taking a short break from the depositions. Mark is thinking about that empty chair at the table. He’s so, so… he doesn’t know what he is, how he feels, how he’s supposed to feel. He turns and blindly punches the bright white tile wall.

“Whoa,” a very familiar voice says behind him.

Mark looks up at Cameron through the haze of pain.

“Are you okay?” Cameron asks.

“I’m always okay,” Mark says even as he starts to sink to the floor.

Somehow Cameron gets underneath him and once again Mark is in his lap. Cameron’s sort of cradling him. Abruptly, Mark’s too exhausted to even try to get up. Cameron picks up his hand and examines it, bending and flexing it a little as Mark winces.

“I don’t think it’s broken, but you should probably get some ice on it,” Cameron says.

“Well, you really are the nice one.”

“I try to be,” Cameron says, sounding sort of sad.

“We should get back.”

“We have a few minutes.”

But, eventually, they do have to get back. Cameron helps Mark up and seems a little surprised by Mark’s grudging thanks. Mark gets back to the table and covers his hurt hand, which is a little swollen and beginning to bruise, with his other one. He listens, but he doesn’t look up much. When he does, he finds Cameron’s gaze either on his hands or his face. Mark always looks down again.

 

5\. Mark’s pretty sure that Sean’s left. He’s not entirely sure why he even agreed to come to this club with him. He’s thinking about everything he has to get done tomorrow and feels weirdly old. He’s ready to leave when he sees a bottle fall off the bar. It breaks and splashes all over the feet of a girl, who jumps back and knocks hard into the back of a guy, who lurches forward, bumping into a girl, who loses her balance and stumbles into Mark. Mark trips back and lands in someone’s lap with a sense of inevitability. He looks up and of course, of course it’s Cameron.

“So, come here often?” Cameron asks brightly.

Mark has to laugh. “I’m beginning to feel a little cursed.”

“Yes, well you do always seem to be falling for me.”

Mark groans.

“But you don’t have to worry about this time. I totally set that up. All I had to do was put the bottle in the right place and voilà.”

“Like a human Rube-Goldberg machine.”

“Exactly.”

“And how did you get everyone to react the right way?”

“Mind control. Or, no, money, that’s more believable.”

“Ah. And to what purpose?”

“Why, to get you right where I wanted to.”

It occurs to Mark that they’re flirting. It makes him a little self-conscious. “And what are you going to do with me?” he says stiltedly.

“Ask for your phone number.”

“Oh,” Mark says.

Mark gets up and pulls a card from his wallet. It’s one of his ‘I’m CEO, bitch” cards. He doesn’t use them that often. They’d actually kind of soured with Sean’s arrest. But now he finds them amusing and he sometimes gives them to people just to see how they’ll react. He pulls out a pen and writes his private number on it and hands it to Cameron.

Cameron reads it and laughs. He tucks it in his pocket.

“I’m going to go,” Mark says.

“I’m going to call,” Cameron says.

Mark leaves the club and heads home. He gets ready for bed. He thinks about Cameron and finds himself smiling. He’s just about to climb into bed when his phone rings. A number he doesn’t recognize pops up.

“Hello,” Mark answers.

“Hi,” Cameron says.

 

1\. Cameron and Mark are sitting on his couch, watching a movie after finishing their Chinese take-out. Mark looks at Cameron out of the corner of his eye. They’ve been going out for a few weeks and a kiss at the end of their dates is as far as they’ve gone. Mark wants more, but isn’t sure how to ask. Then, an idea suddenly occurs to him. Mark turns and puts a leg over Cameron’s legs and sits so that he’s straddling Cameron’s lap, facing him. They’re almost at eye-level like this. Cameron looks a little startled, but his eyes are sparkling and his lips are twitching. His hands come up to rest on Mark’s hips as if they belong there.

Mark puts his hands on Cameron’s shoulder leans forward and kisses Cameron. Cameron pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. Mark sort of rubs down against Cameron. Cameron moans a little into the kiss. Mark leans back a little, breaking the kiss.

“You know, the first time you landed in my lap, I thought about this,” Cameron says. “And the second time, and the third time, and the fifth time.”

“Not the fourth time?”

“I was a little too worried about you then. I just kind of wanted to bundle you up, make sure you were okay.”

“Okay, that’s kind of nice, but not really, you know, contributing to the mood here.”

“Sorry.”

Cameron thrusts his hips up a little and it’s Mark’s turn to moan. Mark grinds down and finds Cameron’s lips again. He kisses him as they rub and grind against each other. Cameron’s hands are gripping his hips hard, helping him grind down. Mark’s clenching his fingers in the fabric of Cameron’s shirt. Mark pulls his lips away from Cameron’s, letting his head fall back, breathing hard. Cameron thrusts up again and then comes with a shout. Mark follows him a second later. Mark leans his forehead against Cameron’s shoulder.

“Okay, you are no longer allowed to sit in my lap in public,” Cameron says.

“Why not?”

“Because this might happen. And that would be bad. For the people around us anyway.”

Mark leans back and looks at Cameron. “Oh, I don’t know, it might be interesting to see if we could do it without anyone noticing.”

Cameron shudders a little. “Good God, you’re evil.”

“Part of my charm.”


	8. What Goes First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5147.html?thread=11341595#t11341595%0A): Mark/Tyler. "Objection!"  
>  "...this is just a deposition, Mr. Winklevoss. And you can't object to anything, only your attorney can."   
> "Okay, whatever, listen. Just, can someone please tell Zuckerberg to stop...giving his pen a fucking blow job? Please?"

"Objection!" Tyler almost yelps.

"...this is just a deposition, Mr. Winklevoss. And you can't object to anything, only your attorney can," one of Zuckerberg’s lawyers says.

"Okay, whatever, listen. Just, can someone please tell Zuckerberg to stop... giving his pen a fucking blow job? Please?" Tyler asks.

Everyone in the room looks at Tyler and then everyone but Zuckerberg turns to look at Zuckerberg. Zuckerberg is looking at Tyler. He slowly pulls the pen from his mouth and waves his hands in a ‘Happy?’ sort of way.

The lawyer who’d spoken earlier clears his throat and says, “May we please proceed?”

“Fine,” Tyler says.

~~~

Over the next two days, it becomes obvious that it was a mistake to bring up. It’s like Zuckerberg has a personal vendetta against him now. He keeps bringing things up close to his mouth, opening his mouth, then smirking at Tyler when he catches Tyler watching, before putting whatever it is down again. All of Zuckerberg’s drinks have straws now. He taps his pen against his lips all the damn time. The look in Zuckerberg’s eyes says it’s all for Tyler’s benefit. Tyler wants to kill the little shit. Actually, he wants to fuck him on the conference table and he’s starting not to care if all the lawyers, Divya, and Cameron are still there.

Tyler corners him during a break. “Come to my hotel room. I’ll give you something to wrap your lips around.”

Zuckerberg raises an eyebrow. “I don’t blow people who are suing me. Quirk of mine.” He smirks, steps around Tyler, and walks away.

The torture continues.

~~~

When the settlement offer comes through, Tyler maybe pushes a little harder for it than he might have before. Whatever, he’s tired of this. Tired of lawyers, tired of talking about intellectual property, tired of Zuckerberg making them look like oafish, overbearing jerks, tired of daydreaming about Zuckerberg’s mouth. After all the paperwork is signed, Tyler finds Zuckerberg again. 

“So, how do you feel about people you’ve settled with?” Tyler asks.

Something flashes in Zuckerberg’s eyes. “It doesn’t really matter how _I_ feel,” he mutters.

“It kind of does to me.”

Zuckerberg suddenly looks weary – exhausted and small. “Does it really?”

“Look, dude, you’ve got a really nice mouth and I’ve spent a lot of time recently imagining all kinds things you could do with it, plus a few things I could do to you. But if you’re not into it, I don’t want it. I would much rather have a fantasy than someone who was unwilling or grudging. So, yeah, it does.”

“Where are you staying?”

“What?”

“What hotel are you at?”

“The Four Seasons, room 716.”

Zuckerberg looks at his watch. “I’ll be there at nine,” Zuckerberg says and walks away.

~~~

Zuckerberg is really good with that mouth. If Tyler were inclined to write sonnets, that’s what he’d be writing about. Although, _hot_ and _wet_ and _good_ and _wow_ would probably make for a lousy sonnet, even if they do make for an amazing blowjob. Not that Tyler could even get his hands to work enough to write something. It feels like all of his muscles have melted. But wait, why is Zuckerberg getting up?

“Wait, Zuckerberg, where are you going? I promise, as soon as I can move again, I’ll do something for you.”

“Oh. I thought this was what you wanted.”

“No, no, no, no. I mean, that was great, awesome, really. And I really, really enjoyed it, thank you. And I would love to do it again some time. But I told you there are things I want to do to you. With you. Either way. I have a list.”

Zuckerberg laughs a little.

“So, Zuckerberg, what do you say?”

“I think you can call me Mark. Do you really have a list?”

“Just in my head. I could write it down, if you wanted, though.”

“And then we could go down the list, one by one,” Mark says with a tiny, teasing grin.

Tyler’s breath catches a little as he thinks about it. “Yeah, yeah, yes. Oh, oh, fuck.”

“I was assuming.”

“Very funny. But yeah. What I meant is dammit, it’s a long list.”

“So?”

“How am I going to decide what goes first?”


	9. The Only Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/5147.html?thread=9138203#t9138203%0A): Mark/Tyler. Tyler (who is obviously a big ol' marshmallow on the inside) adores making Mark smile so he can kiss his dimples.

Tyler doesn’t really mind tech conferences. Well, he doesn’t mind some of the sessions – the ones with dynamic speakers anyway. He does sort of mind being here on his own because some of the sessions are boring. Really boring. He idly looks around the room, looking for something interesting to focus on. He find something, someone actually. Mark Zuckerberg is up front, not part of the panel, but behind it. Someone sitting next to him says something and Zuckerberg smiles, a real happy smile. It’s startling how much of a difference it makes. He’s even got dimples. Tyler’s weirdly intrigued. He spends the session watching Zuckerberg and not paying any attention to the actual discussion. Then it’s over and people are getting up, some staying to ask questions or something. It’s the last session of the day, so no one has to be anywhere.

Tyler gets up and walks toward the door. He almost bumps into someone. It’s Zuckerberg.

“Sorry,” Tyler says.

Zuckerberg looks up. “Winklevoss,” he says, looking surprised.

“That’s me.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Attending the conference.”

“Oh, yeah. Stupid question, I meant why are you here?”

“I may not code, which I know is a sin and a sign of obvious inferiority in your eyes, but I am in the tech business.”

“I don’t think it’s a sin.”

“But you won’t argue against the inferiority, will you?”

Zuckerberg shrugs, the corner of his mouth curling up.

“You should smile more.” And whoa, why did Tyler say that? He was thinking it, but there was no reason to _say_ it.

Zuckerberg looks taken aback. “Why?”

Ah, well, in for a penny, in for a pound, as his father would say. “You have a really nice smile.”

“Is this- Are you flirting?”

“Kind of.”

“Oh.” Zuckerberg looks like he doesn’t quite know what to do with that.

“You could flirt back.”

Zuckerberg blinks. “You’re really tall,” he says flatly.

“And is that a good thing?”

“As long as one isn’t so tall that it’s detrimental to one’s health, it’s often seen as a desirable trait in a male.”

Tyler laughs.

“Have dinner with me,” Tyler says impulsively.

Zuckerberg looks at him like he’s trying to decide if Tyler’s being serious. Tyler tries to channel Cameron, putting on the expression Cameron makes when he’s being sincere. Zuckerberg looks kind of suspicious now. So, Tyler drops the expression and goes with his _I want this_ face.

“Okay,” Zuckerberg says.

~~~

“You’re quiet,” Tyler remarks.

Zuckerberg, no, _Mark _raises an eyebrow and says, “A lot of people would be thankful.”__

__“Believe it or not, but I didn’t invite you to dinner just to watch you eat.”_ _

__“You used to like to watch me code.”_ _

__Tyler frowns. “How do you know I liked it?”_ _

__“You spent a considerable amount of time quietly watching.”_ _

__“Maybe I just liked watching you.”_ _

__Mark gives him a dubious look._ _

__“And it was weirdly interesting.”_ _

__Mark’s mouth quirks up on one side. “Well, I always thought so. But I was the one doing it, so I pretty much had to.”_ _

__“Tell me about Facebook.”_ _

__“I’m sure you know a lot about it.”_ _

__“I do. But I don’t know it like you do. Tell me about it.”_ _

__That works. Mark starts talking. Tyler listens and occasionally asks a question. The longer Mark talks, the more his face opens up, until he’s all lit up and smiling. It’s kind of amazing and Tyler really likes it. He wants to reach out and run his fingers over the curve of Mark’s lips and the indents in his cheeks. He wonders what it would take for Mark to let him._ _

__“What?” Mark asks._ _

__Tyler raises his eyebrows in question._ _

__“You’re staring at me with a weird expression on your face.”_ _

__Tyler considers his options. “Invite me to your hotel room.”_ _

__Mark looks at him consideringly. “Would you like to come up to my hotel room?”_ _

__“I really would.” Tyler signals the waiter and gets them on their way as quickly as he can._ _

__~~~_ _

__Tyler takes Mark’s face in his hands the second he closes the hotel door behind them. He runs his thumb along Mark’s lower lip, back and forth, until Mark licks at it. Tyler sucks in a sharp breath and leans in to kiss him. And the things Mark can do with his tongue. Tyler could do this for hours, days. Tyler does eventually pull back._ _

__“Anyone ever tell you you’re really good at this?” Tyler asks._ _

__Mark smiles wide and amused, his dimples showing. And Tyler has to lean in and kiss them. Mark startles a little, but lets him._ _

__Mark says, “A few people have-“_ _

__Tyler has to cut him off with another kiss because he doesn’t want to know. He also finds out what else Mark can do with his really, very talented tongue._ _

__~~~_ _

__Tyler gets sort of addicted to Mark’s smiles. So, he learns what makes Mark smile. A sincere compliment to Facebook usually works. Mark reacts sort of like a proud parent which makes sense, in a way. Sometimes, sincere compliments to Mark himself work, but not nearly as well. Every once in a while, a clever comment will work. The only problem with trying to get Mark to smile is that Tyler then wants to kiss that smile and they’re not always in the best place for him to indulge. But Tyler works at getting Mark to smile like it’s his job. Until he achieves the best result of all - _Tyler_ being there is the only thing needed to make Mark smile._ _


	10. There’s Something About Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/6467.html?thread=12118851#t12118851%0A): [GEN] or Mark/Other. Mark spends so much of his time focusing only on his work, that when he gives his attention to something else...well, everyone in his life is a little possessive of him, is the thing. He's just never noticed. I really don't know what I want from this. I know that I want it to be post-canon, for Mark to be completely oblivious that his friends fight over his attention...I don't even know. I don't want it to have an And the One Person Mark Was Possessive Of, because I like my Mark to be totally O__o (which, okay, that might not make sense, really, but it does in my head. I don't think anything about this prompt makes sense though, so that's okay.) Oh, and this anon has a not so secret love for Sean Parker, just saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can choose your own ending, just scroll down for Cameron, Chris, Dustin, Sean, Tyler, or No One.

The thing is, Mark is not good at social interaction. He’s not and he knows he’s not. It’s not that he doesn’t like people (well, there are a fair number that he doesn’t like) or want to make the effort (well, occasionally), it’s just that he’s so much inside his head that he’s mostly disengaged from the world around him. He misses social cues and has trouble reading people when they aren’t being blatant about how they feel. He tries to surround himself with people who are much better at it so that they can offset it.

One day, though, Mark wakes up. Not like a fairy tale awakening or anything, just one day, he becomes aware of the people around him acting… oddly. He can count at least six people in the room glaring at his phone. But he can’t figure out why. There’s nothing out of the ordinary about his phone. He’s been texting Bill Gates and they’ve kind of been snarking at each other. The guy’s a lot funnier than anyone would think. And it’s not like he usually pays much attention during these meetings, although, generally, he’s on his laptop checking the site or coding something and he’s never looked up to find people glaring at it. He wonders what’s so different about being on the phone. Maybe they don’t like who he’s texting. But he can’t imagine any of them know. Perhaps the fact that he’s texting anyone at all. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s not obviously doing something for Facebook. It is a shareholders’ meeting and he is CEO. But then wouldn’t a lot more people be upset? And they don’t seem to be upset with him or, well, they aren’t glaring at _him_.

Maybe they’re upset that something, no, some _one_ , has his attention. He almost dismisses the thought out of hand, but stops and considers it. He lets his mind tick over the thought. He comes up with more than a few instances where there was a possibility that someone might have been jealous of his attention being elsewhere. Many of Dustin’s antics, Chris’ freak outs, Sean’s meltdowns, Eduardo’s upsets could have been bids for attention, _Mark’s_ attention. Even the Winklevosses’ incessant emailing and need to stop him whenever either of them ran into him could be attributed to wanting his attention. But, why? It’s puzzling, but Mark likes puzzles. He needs to think about this.

~~~

Mark goes straight to his office after the meeting and tells his assistant, Joanna, that he has a problem he needs to work through and not to disturb him unless it’s site-going-down urgent. He sits and thinks, goes over memories, ponders confusing behaviors. It seems to fit, but that could just be because he hasn’t got enough information. Perhaps an experiment – maybe spend time actively paying attention to someone? He rolls that around in his head. Well, he doesn’t think it could hurt anything and it could give him some answers. The question now is: who? He writes up a little program, uses numbers as a test, and lets it run in a loop, plotting the data so he can make sure the distribution is random or close enough. He could just use a die, but this is more fun. He puts in names and then goes to run it once more.

~~~

~~~

**Cameron**

“I’m really glad we’re doing this,” Cameron says and he looks really happy.

“It’s just coffee,” Mark says, not sure what the big deal is, but Cameron’s been doing his best to show his enthusiasm for it, while still being very polite.

“Yes, it’s coffee and you. I don’t think we’ve ever talked one-on-one before.”

“Well, you and your brother seem to come as a set.”

“We do a lot of things together, but not everything,” Cameron says and his smile goes a little sly.

Mark thinks about never being left alone and shudders internally. “I would hope not.”

“So, Mark tell me about Facebook.”

Mark wonders if it’s some sort of manners thing that they teach you somewhere, to always try to get the other person to talk about themselves. He would probably appreciate it more if he wasn’t trying to focus his attention on Cameron. “Facebook’s great, but we should talk about you and what you’re doing.”

Cameron lights up and starts talking. Mark didn’t think he’d find it all that interesting, but Cameron puts in all these little funny asides. He’s a pretty good storyteller. An anecdote about an investment firm startles a laugh out of Mark and Cameron takes that as a sign to ramp it up. It’s like he’s putting on a show for Mark. Mark wonders if he does this a lot. He wonders if he ever gets tired of it.

“You know, you don’t have to be the funniest, most charming person in the room,” Mark says during a lull.

Cameron gets a weird expression on his face. “I kind of do.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m athletic and good-looking and rich and I don’t want people to think that that’s all I am. I want to show them I can be the whole package.”

“What other people think isn’t always the most important thing.”

“But it sure seems like it is. And not all of us are built to be non-conformists.”

Mark shrugs. “Do you even like the people you’re trying to impress?”

“I like you.”

“Naturally,” Mark says dryly.

“I do. And I’m really glad we’re doing this.”

“You said that before.”

“Well, I mean it. Can we do it again, some time?”

Mark looks at Cameron’s hopeful face and says, “Yes, I think we can.”

“Good,” Cameron says, looking even happier than he had before.

~~~

**Chris**

Mark wants to bang his head on the table. Chris seems to think that Mark is buttering him up before telling him about a public relations disaster that Mark has caused. It’s not even that nice a restaurant.

“Chris, look, I haven’t done anything that will be in the news or on a gossip site. I just wanted to spend some time with you. We haven’t talked in a while. I just wanted to know what’s going on with you.”

Chris blinks at him. “Really?”

Mark gives him a little smile. “Really.”

“Um, wow, Mark, I’m really flattered, but I’m seeing someone.”

What does that have to do with anything? “What?”

“Oh, God. It’s just, I really like him. It’s kind of new. If you’d done this like a month ago… well, there’s no way I could have said no. It’s really kind of amazing being the focus of your attention.”

Mark is completely bewildered. “Um, I did want to give you my attention, but-“

“No, shh. It’s okay. Like I said, I’m flattered. I think maybe I should go,” Chris says. He gets up and comes around the table. He presses a kiss to Mark’s cheek and then leaves.

“What?” Mark asks the air in front of him.

~~~

**Dustin**

Mark laughs at Dustin as he moves his whole body instead of just his hands on the controller. Dustin looks up at him and then promptly dies on the screen. He lets out a squawk. Dustin’s being even weirder than usual.

Dustin gives Mark an accusing glare. “Oh, I see your plan. Don’t think I don’t, Markaroni. You’re trying to distract me, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, don’t ever call me that again. And how, exactly, am I trying to distract you?”

“Okay, Zucks-to-be-you, you’re all laughing and interacting and acting like you’re interested in what I’m saying. Trying to distract me.”

“Why would that be distracting?”

“Because it’s _you_.”

“What does that mean?”

“Oh no, you’re not going to get me to reveal what I know of your nefarious plans.”

“If they’re _my_ nefarious plans, no, wait, I don’t have any nefarious plans. I just wanted to spend time with you.”

“Aww, Mark, that’s so sweet. The Tin Man _does_ have a heart.”

“Oh, Jesus,” Mark says with exasperation and gets up.

Dustin grabs hold of his wrist. “No, wait, I’m sorry, humor is my natural default setting, you know that. Sit back down or I’ll be a sad panda. You don’t want me to be a sad panda, do you, Mark? Do you?”

Mark sits back down on the couch.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That you wanted to be with me?”

That sounded a little different than what Mark had said, but it was essentially the same. “Yeah, I, uh, realized that I hadn’t, that you, um…” Mark trails off awkwardly, trying to figure out a good way to put it.

Dustin beams at him and then pulls him into a hug. “Oh, Mark, I just, um, really, that’s, like, wow.”

Mark pats Dustin on the back a little tentatively, wondering what part of that brought on this reaction. “Okay.”

Dustin pulls back a little and then kisses Mark. Mark sort of freezes, but Dustin is a really good kisser, so after a moment, he sort of relaxes into it. And then he gets into it – Dustin is a _really_ good kisser. After a few minutes, Dustin pulls back and says, “Okay, this is awesome.”

Mark just nods because it really is.

Dustin smiles, a softer smile than before, and pulls him into another kiss. This time Mark goes eagerly.

~~~

**Sean**

“What did I- Did I do something wrong?” Sean asks.

“What?” Mark asks, confused.

“You’re, like, really focused on me. You haven’t been in a really long time. It must be about something big,” Sean says, looking a little tense.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

Sean looks at him skeptically. “Really.”

“Yes.”

“Oh.

“Sean, have you, the trouble you’ve gotten into, has any of that been to get my attention?” Mark asks curiously.

“No, no, of course not. Well, um, maybe a little. Some of it, yeah.”

“Why?”

“You used to be like this a lot, in the beginning. There’s something… exciting about being at the center of that focus. It’s addictive.”

Now it’s Mark’s turn to look a little skeptical.

“No, you have, like, a beautiful mind. And when you focus in on someone, it’s like they’re special or something,” Sean says.

“Huh. Do you think if I focused on you more, you’d get into less trouble?”

“I couldn’t make any promises, but maybe. Yeah, I think so.”

“So, say, one night a week, for at least an hour?”

“Like a date?”

Mark blinks. “Would you want it to be?”

“Maybe. Yeah, yes.”

Mark considers that. “Okay.”

Sean smiles at him. “Okay.”

~~~

**Tyler**

Mark wasn’t entirely sure about this in the first place, but the way Tyler is watching him from across the table isn’t helping. He isn’t even attempting to hide it. It’s actually starting to fluster Mark, which he really isn’t used to. He excuses himself to go to the restroom to give himself a few minutes away from Tyler’s unnerving stare. But two seconds after he gets to the restroom, Tyler comes in. He backs Mark into a stall before Mark can even think to protest. And then his lips are on Mark’s. Mark’s kind of shocked. Tyler works way down to Mark’s neck, licking and biting and sucking.

Mark says, “But I-“ and then has to stop when Tyler hits a particularly sensitive spot.

Tyler pulls back a little and asks, “What?”

“Uh, nothing,” Mark says, thinking that he should maybe keep the fact that he wasn’t sure if Tyler even _liked_ Mark to himself.

“Good. You know, I never would’ve tried this if you hadn’t asked me out.”

“I asked you- You wouldn’t have?”

“No, you’re kind of hard to read. I wouldn’t have been surprised if you still hated us.”

“I never hated anybody.”

“There were points when I hated you. But you’re surprisingly hard to hate,” Tyler says sheepishly.

“And now?”

“Really, really don’t hate you.”

“Oh.”

“Do you think we could find a place with a bed to continue this?”

“I, yeah. I think we could. I think I would like that.”

~~~

**No One**

Before he can run it again, Joanna knocks on the door. The look on her face says there’s an issue and it _is_ urgent. He gestures her in and she quickly relays the issue. The site doesn’t go down, but it does slow down and some of the features don’t work correctly or are unavailable for some of the users. It takes several hours to resolve.

After everything is fixed, he asks Joanna to set up a meeting with key programmers so they can discuss it and maybe come up with a few preventative measures. She’s saying she’ll schedule something for tomorrow when his little selection program catches his eye. He frowns at his computer.

“Something wrong?” Joanna asks.

He looks at her for a second and then just decides to ask. “Do you have any idea why someone would want my attention enough to be jealous when I gave it to someone else?”

She gets an expression on her face like she can’t decide whether to smile or frown.

“What?” Mark asks.

“You’re really focused. Usually that focus is directed at your work. When you turn it on someone, it can be… intense.”

“And that’s a good thing? People want that?”

“Some people. You tend to attract a very, uh, passionate crowd.”

He thinks about that and gives a slow nod.

“You should only use it for good,” she says admonishingly.

“It’s not like it’s a mutant power or anything.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. You’ve got people who’ve sued you, people who’ve known you since college, and Sean Parker, who’s mostly only impressed with himself, hanging on your every move. It seems almost like a superpower.”

Mark snorts.

Joanna smiles. “So, are you going to finish up whatever problem you working on earlier?”

“No, I think I’ve got my answer, even if I don’t fully understand it. I think I’ll go home. You should, too.”

“Yes, sir,” she says facetiously. “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an [Eduardo/Mark ending version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11566344/chapters/25988439) (TSN Kink Meme Prompt Ficlets - Eduardo/Mark, Chapter 35).


	11. You Do Look Good in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/6467.html?thread=12527939#t12527939): Dustin/Mark, grand gestures! 5 ridiculous grand gestures/things totally stolen from movies/really stupidly funny-sweet things that Dustin did for Mark, and 1 way Mark showed Dustin he loved him just as much.

1\. It all starts when Dustin shows up in his office dressed all in black with a sword by his side. Well, at least that’s when Mark first notices it. He can be bad at noticing things. 

Mark looks at Dustin, taking it all in - the boots, gloves, mask, headscarf, all of it. For a minute, Mark is absolutely sure that he’s lost track of time and it’s October already. But there are no decorations up, so it’s probably just Dustin. Dustin stands there like he’s waiting for Mark to say something.

“What?” Mark asks.

“I’ve defeated the swordsman and the giant, so now I am here for a battle of wits,” Dustin says.

Mark sighs internally. Just when he thinks Dustin can’t get anymore ridiculous, Dustin decides to reenact something from _The Princess Bride_. Mark considers his options, wondering which will get Dustin out of his office the quickest. “I haven’t kidnapped anyone,” Mark says, trying for logic.

“No, I didn’t mean I was going to battle you. I’m here to battle _for_ you.”

“And with whom are you supposed to battle?” Mark looks around, thinking maybe this is more elaborate than it had first appeared.

“Why, Facebook, of course.”

“What?”

“It has stolen you away. You’re always working. Something had to be done.”

“Dustin, get back to work.”

“But-“

“As soon as the new update is in place, I’ll ramp it down. Until then, back to work.”

“As you wish,” Dustin says and he leaves with a bow.

Mark shakes his head.

 

2\. Mark stares at the plant in the boot that’s sitting on his desk. It seems like it’s supposed to mean something. It takes him a few minutes to place it. _WALL-E_. To be fair, he’s only ever watched the movie once and that was at Dustin’s insistence. He opens his email and starts typing.

To: Dustin {d.moskovitz@facebook.com}  
From: Mark {m.zuckerberg@facebook.com}  
Re: I AM NOT A ROBOT

_AND NEITHER ARE YOU!_

 

A minute later a new message appears in his inbox.

To: Mark {m.zuckerberg@facebook.com}  
From: Dustin {d.moskovitz@facebook.com}  
Re: Nope, sorry, you’re wrong

_But the good news is even though you can shut down the way you do, I know you still care. Our bond is totally inspiring. And also, we can help the humans figure everything out._

 

Mark doesn’t dignify that with a response, but he also doesn’t throw the plant away, he just moves it near a window. And sometimes he even remembers to water it.

 

3\. Mark doesn’t have any idea why he’s here. He’d almost walked out when he realized where Dustin had brought him, but Dustin had looked so hopeful and pleading, he’d given in. He _hates_ opera. It’s all so melodramatic. It feels so uncomfortable to watch all the _emoting_ the performers do. Instead of letting the grimace that wants to form appear, he schools his face into a calm expression. But he can’t keep his hands from twitching and picking at his suit pants as he sits there.

After a few minutes, Dustin nudges him. He looks over and Dustin stands up and gestures him to follow. They get out to the hall.

“You really don’t like opera, do you?” Dustin asks with a frown.

“It’s… no, I don’t.”

“Then why did you stay?”

“It seemed important to you.”

Dustin looks touched and kind of like he wants to coo at Mark.

“Don’t,” Mark says shortly.

Dustin looks at him contemplatively, then smiles. He grabs Mark’s arm and says, “Come on.”

~~~

Dustin drives them to a park after stopping to pick up hot dogs at a Wienerschnitzel. Mark really doesn’t get Dustin sometimes. Dustin parks the car, grabs the bag of food, and gets out. Mark thinks about staying in the car, but figures he might as well get out.

Dustin latches on to him and pulls him to a patch of grass near a lamppost. “Let’s cop a squat.”

“Jesus, Dustin. _Pretty Woman_ , really? Is that what the whole opera thing was about, too?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

Mark rolls his eyes at him, but sits down. Dustin sits next to him and digs out a hot dog. He hands it over to Mark. Weirdly, it’s one of the best hot dogs Mark has ever eaten.

 

4\. Mark’s rushing around, trying to remember where he put his phone. He pauses for a moment and tries to calm down. He shouldn’t be this wound up. It’s just dinner with Eduardo. The thing is, it will be the first time since they started talking again without the buffers of Chris or Dustin. He just doesn’t want to mess up. The doorbell rings and he goes to the door. He looks out and it’s Dustin, in a hat. He opens the door and Dustin is wearing a full chauffeur’s outfit.

“What are you doing here and why are you wearing that?” Mark asks.

“I’m here to be your driver, so you can arrive in style for your dinner,” Dustin says.

Mark stares at Dustin, trying to figure out where this is coming from. “Wait, wait, this is from that movie, something wonderful, _Some Kind of Wonderful_ , isn’t it?”

“Well, I could hardly do _Pretty in Pink_ , although you do look good in pink.”

“What?”

“Andie was supposed to end up with Duckie, but they made Hughes change the ending. So, he tried again with Keith and Watts and then it worked out. And I know Wardo is like the best parts of Blane and Amanda, but I’m kind of hoping to be Watts and not Duckie. I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you ended up with Wardo, no, I would mind, but I’d understand it. After all, Andie and Blane _did_ have chemistry.”

“Dustin, Wardo and I… it’s not like that.”

Dustin nods, but looks sort of disbelieving.

Mark sighs. “Dustin, go home.”

Dustin’s shoulders slump and he turns to leave.

“Wait.”

Dustin turns back and he looks dejected.

Mark takes a breath and says, “Amanda is pretty and nice, but there’s something about Watts. There’s a reason why it works. And even though I’m not sure why I’m cast as the poor, artistic redhead, you’re not Duckie, okay?”

“Okay,” Dustin says. This time, a little smile is playing across his lips as he turns to leave.

 

5\. “Hey, Mark, could you do something for me?”

Mark looks over at Dustin. “What?”

“Could you go upstairs and stand by the railing up there?”

Mark studies Dustin, who looks a little nervous. Mark wonders what he has planned. “This isn’t some _Romeo and Juliet_ thing is it?” Because, yes, they’ve been dating for a few months now and Mark will usually indulge Dustin, but that might actually be his limit.

“Just, please.”

“Fine.”

Mark gets upstairs and leans against the railing. Dustin stays on the ground floor and looks up at him.

“Boa noite, Mark,” Dustin says.

Mark looks down at him in confusion. Dustin calls him beautiful and then asks Mark to marry him in not-great Portuguese. Mark interrupts him when he says something about living in England. “Why are you speaking Portuguese and why did I have to be up here?”

“It’s part of the scene in, wait, did you understand that?”

“I know Latin and Portuguese is a Romance language, it was pretty easy to pick up. Was I not supposed to understand it?”

“I thought you would recognize it from _Love, Actually_. We did _just_ watch it. Why do you know Portuguese?”

“Sometimes Wardo would argue with his father on the phone. I just, I didn’t want to say the wrong thing. I wanted to know what subjects to avoid so he wouldn’t get all sad.”

“That’s… really nice, actually.”

“Whatever. So, if I was supposed to recognize it from the movie, does that mean… Dustin, are you asking me to marry you?” Mark asks incredulously.

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Not the answer I was hoping for.”

“Sorry, just a little surprised. Or, actually a lot surprised.”

“So, is that a ‘I’ll have to think about it’?”

“Uh, no.”

“That’s a no?” Dustin asks, looking upset.

“No, no, I mean, yes.”

“I’m confused.”

“I don’t have to think about it. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Dustin beams and comes up the stairs. He pulls Mark into a kiss.

 

+1. Mark’s not sure what to do. Even though he'd said yes and they’d set a date, there’s this tiny bit of uncertainty that lurks in Dustin’s eyes. Mark doesn’t know if it’s lingering insecurity about Eduardo or something else. He decides to do something about it.

~~~

It doesn’t take a lot of research. It seems to be on every list of romantic movie gestures. Mark is kind of indifferent to _Say Anything…_ , but there is something about that scene. Mark’s not exactly sure the Facebook offices are the place to do this, but since Dustin started it here, it seems right. Plus, it makes the gesture seem like more, somehow. Mark puts on the trench coat and grabs the boombox. He gets in Dustin’s sightline, but stands a fair distance away. Dustin hasn’t looked up from his computer yet. He presses play and the music starts. It’s a little soft so he turns up the volume and then holds the boombox up over his head. He’s aware of his employees staring at him, but he ignores them. Peter Gabriel starts to sing and that’s when Dustin looks up. He freezes for a second and then he stands up. He’s giving Mark this look of joy and, like, _awe_. Mark searches his eyes and can’t find any doubt in them, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting these here.
> 
> Let me know if you find any typos or if the format is messed up or if you think I need any tags.


End file.
